Killer Instincts
by Tuttle
Summary: MARCAL: The Music Box Killer is on the loose and he's closer to home than anyone could imagine. PART 41 Conclusion ADDED 4.19.05 Please R
1. Chapter One

TITLE: Killer Instincts

AUTHOR: Greenlee duPres

DISCLAIMER: Just the regular legal stuff. Don't own MARCAL, wish I did, but alas. I'm just writing cuz I love it. I'm not making any money off of this. and all that other fun stuff:)

A/N:This is my first MARCAL fic. I love feedback. Feedback is my friend. Good or bad, I can try to take it LOL. This fic is just me expanding on an idea I had one night. Hope you enjoy it. ~Greens

"You know you don't have to leave Marcie." Jen Rappaport said as she helped Marcie Walsh set a few items up in her dorm room at Llanview University. "There's plenty of room."

"I can't impose on you and Joey anymore." Marcie said with a sniffle. "You've already been too good to me. I'll be OK." Marcie knew it was a lie. How could she possibly be OK? She didn't think she would ever be OK again. 

"You call me." Jen said. "You call me if you need anything, OK? Whatever time it is." Marcie nodded simply. "And try to get some sleep, will you." Jen took her hands momentarily, giving Marcie a reassuring glance.

Marcie just wanted to be alone, letting out a deep sigh as Jen left the room. She walked over to the door, shutting it tightly and turning, resting her back against the wood frame. Maybe moving back into the dorm wasn't such a good idea. 

There weren't many boxes for her to empty, only one or two. For now she just wanted to forget about it. She dug her hand into one of the boxes to grab for a pair of pajamas, coming up only with an unframed photo.

Marcie sat down on the edge of her bed. "Al," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Al." She brought the photo into her chest. "Why'd you have to be so... you?"

"Don't do this. All this beating yourself up. You couldn't have stopped it."

"Why?" Marcie said. "Why were we given everything to have it taken away?

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"No," Marcie cried. "I can't hold you. I can't touch you."

"But I'm here... with you. I'm not going anywhere, Marcie. Ever."

Those words sent the world to a halt All clocks, all movement, everything. "Come on now, sugar." Luna stood behind Al. "You know you can't go making promises like that."

"Why not?" Al said. "I mean... come on, Luna. I'm not just going to leave her. Not like this. Not now, not ever."

"You can't just keep wandering around."

"Who's wandering? I'm not wandering. I know exactly what I want."

"Of course you do, sugar. It's something you can't have."

"Who made that rule?" Al folded his arms across his chest. "That's a pretty stupid rule!" 

"I don't make em baby. Just enforce em." Luna could see the disgust in Al's eyes. "Listen sugar. You're still here, right?"

"Here?" Al said. "How do you figure?"

"Not many people get the chance that you got."

"What chance?" Al said. "Marcie is sitting... she is sitting right there and I can't touch her. I can't... hold her."

"It's frustrating, I know."

"Oh no you don't. You say you do, but you really don't. I can't handle this." 

"Then maybe you're ready to throw in the towel. You're ready to let go of life here."

"You're not helping, Luna." Al paced. "I'm not going anywhere, unless it's back home."

"Back home?" Luna said.

"You know what I mean. Back to my life. Back to my Mom, to Marcie. I can't watch them go on like this, Luna."

"I know you care about them, sugar."

"I just don't want them to be so hurt because of me." Al paused, watching Marcie. How badly he just wanted to reach out and touch her. To show her that he was there, he always would be. "Luna, why?" he said. "Why did I get to stay here when I can't do anything. I'm not helping her."

"You have to help her... give up the ghost, in a manner of speaking. You gotta get her to let go, darling."

"I can't. I can't do that Luna because I'm... I can't let her go."

"Just say it darling."

"I love her, Luna. I would have never made it passed the spring if it hadn't been for Marcie. She saved me from myself. I have to go back to her."

"Well..." Luna said. "There may be one way around this."

"A way around what? Around me being dead?"

"No, you're still gone, sugar."

"Then... I don't get it. Maybe you can tell me in a language I understand."

"It's a little hard to explain, darling." Luna said. "Maybe it'd be easier if I just show you." 


	2. Chapter Two

"OK, I'm out of guesses." Al said as he walked with Luna through the hospital halls. "I've seen my share of hospitals, don't you think?"

"Oh hush yourself," Luna said almost teasing. "You want to get back to the world of the living or what?"

"I thought you said..."

"Never mind what I said. Listen to what I'm saying. You got a chance here, sugar. A real chance."

"A real chance at what?" Al said. "I still don't get it."

"Watch baby." Luna said. The halls were still busy, but somehow Al knew what he was waiting for. A young resident, his nose buried in patient files, nothing else seeming to matter in the world. "That's him, sugar. Michael McBain."

"I see him," Al stepped forward, his arms across his chest. "What's his deal?"

"He's your loaner, baby." Al turned back abruptly, staring at Luna. "You need to get back life and this guy's your ticket." Al shook his head questioningly. "You're gonna take over his body."

"I can just do that? What happened to the rules?"

"This is an exception." Al looked confused. "You don't have to understand it, just go with it. You get the body tonight."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. But listen, sugar. There are some rules to go along with the exception."

"An exception to the rule has rules?" Al was still completely lost. "I guess I can go with that. What rules?"

"Just a few. But they're pretty important. You take over Michael's body. Everyone's gonna be seeing Michael McBain, not Al Holden."

"So in other words, I'm a creep." Al said.

"However you want to look at it." Luna paused. "You want to win Marcie back... that's exactly what you have to do. But you can't even hint at the fact that you're you. She'll have to figure that out on her own."

"I can handle that," Al said. "Sounds easy enough. No problem."

"You get his baggage too, sugar. Everything that goes along with the name Michael McBain. You sure you still want to go through with this?"

"I have to. I have to do this. If I want to have any real chance at life... I have to do this..."

Nightfall. The cool breeze was blowing in off the water at the docks as she made her way back to the dorms from the community center. An average sized blonde, still wearing her leotard from dance class. She folded her arms around herself, holding her coat closed.

A chill crawled up her spine, turning at every sound out of nervousness and fear, brushing it off each time as her just being paranoid. Which was why, as she passed the docks, she was taken completely by surprise as the red cloth came around her neck, tightening. She struggled pointlessly, grabbing for the cloth, trying to claw at the gloved hands. She couldn't scream, she couldn't even breath. It wasn't long before her arms fell, her knees buckled and she went limp. It was over. Her lifeless body was propped up a bit hunched, as from the bag, a miniature music box was removed and placed strategically by the body. It was opened, allowing the soft melodic, yet mysterious music fill the air.

Without a witness yet again, the killer slipped away from the scene of the crime adding another name to his list of victims.


	3. Chapter Three

The sound was piercing. John McBain didn't even lift his head  
from his pillow as he swung at the alarm clock, clipping it and sending it  
to the floor. The ringing continued. Suddenly, John realized it wasn't  
the clock, but the telephone ringing. He rolled onto his side, noticing  
that it wasn't even morning at all, well it could have been if it were two  
or three. The phone continued to ring as John reached over.  


Yeah, McBain, he said rubbing his eyes. Me, sleep? Never...  
What do you got?.. Where?.. I'll be right there.  


John hung up the phone. The Music Box Killer was draining him.  
24-7. It seemed that all he ate, drank and occasionally, slept, was this  
case. It was unhealthy, but he was driven, determined to break this  
case if it was with his last breath.  


So much for forty winks, he thought, climbing out of bed and  
throwing his clothes on. There just might be a break in this one.  
Perhaps this would be the night that it would all finally end. He was  
about to find out.  
  


  


Al felt a nudge on his shoulder, brushing it off.  
Why wouldn't she go away, he thought. He was tired, why  
wouldn't she just go away? Al's eyes bolted open as he  
looked up at a nurse. You told me to wake you in fifteen minutes.  


Al sat, looking down at himself and the green hospital scrubs he  
had on. He brought his hands up to his face, attempting to believe that  
he was actually alive and in Michael McBain's body.   


  


Al said. Yeah, yeah. Thanks. He swung his feet over the  
side of the hospital bed as the nurse left the room.  


So what do you think, sugar? Luna asked, standing over Al.  


Al stood, walking over to a mirror. He looked at his reflection,  
running his hands over the face... that wasn't his own. You didn't give  
me much notice, did you? Al said. What do I do now?  


You go home, Luna said. Your shift just ended. So... you take  
yourself and get home.  


Wait, hold on. Where's home?  


Keys are in your pocket, baby. You'll know where you're going.  


Is it a house? Is it a... Al looked back, but Luna was gone.  
Luna? Hey, Luna can you... can I at least get a hint here? Al sighed  
deeply, putting his hands in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. Home,  
huh? he said. Al tossed the keys up in the air slightly,  
catching them and stepping out of the room, heading towards the  
elevator.   
  


  


This guy doesn't take a holiday does he? John said, stepping  
towards Bo Buchanan at the docks. He ran his fingers back through his  
hair, scratching his head with his thumb and index finger. Do we have  
an ID?  


Marissa Kensington. Bo said. She's a student at the  
University.  


John said.  


Yeah, you know her?  


Not me, no, John thought. Just the name. He paused. She  
might have a sister... at the University. John snapped his fingers  
trying to think of the name.   


You're sure you don't know this girl, John? Bo asked, curious.   


He shook his head. John wasn't about to drag his brother into  
the middle of a murder investigation. As far as he knew, Michael didn't  
even know that Madison had a sister. Maybe Marissa and Madison  
weren't even related. So many ifs' and maybes'. He couldn't mention  
Michael on an if' and a maybe'. Somebody has to. She's got family  
someplace.  


Start at the University before classes in the morning. Bo said.  
We'll find out who knew this girl.  


John walked out towards the water, crouching down in front of  
the music box. Where the hell are you? he said softly. What's your  
next move?


	4. Chapter Four

The knocking on the apartment door was loud and obnoxious as Al moaned slightly. "Alright," he said. "Alright I'm coming." He rolled off the sofa. His neck was cramped, but the idea of sleeping in another guy's bed just didn't sound good to him the night before. He was a stranger in his own skin. He shuffled his feet, heading to the door. The knocking continued. "Hold on," Al swung it inward. John stood in the doorway. "What?" Al said, uncharacteristically impulsive.  
  
"I went by the hospital..." John said. "Said it was your day off."  
  
"I was thinking of sleeping," Al snapped again. Where is this coming from? he thought.  
  
"Look, Mike..." John put his hands in his pockets. "Can I just come in?"  
  
Al looked at him. He's your brother, he thought. Let him in. Al took a deep breath, moving aside. "Come on." He shut the door behind John. "What couldn't have waited a few more hours?" Al shook his head attempting to snap out of this weird state.  
  
John didn't waste any time. "Did you know Marissa Kensington?"  
  
"Why?" Al said. John was silent. "I don't know her, should I?"  
  
"She was Madison's sister."  
  
Al folded his arms across his chest. "So? Madison has a sister."  
  
"Had a sister. She's dead, Mikey." Al sat down in shock. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I didn't know her, John!" he snapped.  
  
"I just figured since you and Madison..."  
  
"Madison never mentioned her. OK?"  
  
"You and Madison are on the outs and..."  
  
"What are you accusing me of?" Al defended.  
  
"Where were you last night, Mike?" John asked calmly.  
  
"You think I did this?! I told you. I didn't even know the girl."  
  
"Once the police find out about you and Madison they're going to be asking you these same questions."  
  
"Oh so you're protecting me?! Back off, John, OK. You're not Dad!" Al was taken back. He didn't even know what he was saying. This wasn't him, he wasn't like this.  
  
"Look... All I wanted to do was warn you," John said. "You can't just lock yourself away. I'm trying to make an effort here, Mike."  
  
"I don't need your effort." he said. "OK, John? I'm doing just fine on my own."  
  
John shook his head. "Forget it, Mikey. Forget I even came here."  
  
Al turned his back, allowing John to show himself out. He heard the door slam, cringing at the sound. He snapped out of the state he was in, sinking back onto a chair.  
  
"That's not such a hot way to start out," Luna said, standing in front of him.   
  
"I don't know what just happened," Al said, running his fingers through his hair. "It was like I totally lost all control of myself. I didn't even know what I was saying."   
  
"That's because it wasn't you talking, sugar. It was Michael. I told ya you'd get his baggage too, darlin'."  
  
"I'm not going to get anywhere near Marcie like this," Al said.  
  
"So then drop the attitude, sugar." Luna said. "You need to do some fence mending with Johhny now too."  
  
"How do I do that though?" Al asked. "I don't know anything about John... or Michael."  
  
"Sure you do. Ya got his memories. Ya got him runnin' through ya."  
  
"I sure got his attitude," Al said.  
  
"And you need to get that one under control. It ain't gonna be easy, but you can definitely do it. You have to."  
  
Al nodded slowly. "So how do I do this?"  
  
"You're sparring with John McBain. Make peace, baby."  
  
Al stood, pointing his finger. "Hold on. That wasn't part of the master plan. What does clearing the air with him have to do with getting Marcie to see who I really am?"  
  
"Everything links together," Luna said. "They're like puzzle pieces, sugar. When there's a whole lot of em, none of the pieces look like they're gonna fit together. But give it some time. It'll get clearer."  
  
"If you say so," Al sighed. He checked the clock. "I think there's somewhere I need to be."  
  
"Al," Luna said as he hurried around getting ready. "Al," He grabbed his coat. "Don't do something you're gonna regret."


	5. Chapter Five

"Marcie?" Jen knocked loudly on the dorm room door. "Marcie? I know you're in there, come on, you're starting to freak me out now. Marcie?" There was no answer. Jen knocked harder, sighing. "Marcie, open the door."  
  
"Jen," Marcie said, standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"You weren't in lit, I got worried." Jen said. "The cops are all over the campus."  
  
"The police?" Marcie said nervously. "Why, what happened?"  
  
Jen shook her head. "They're talking to a lot of students. Madison Kensington... her sister was murdered last night."  
  
"Murdered?" Marcie quivered. "Was it the Music Box Killer?"  
  
"I don't know, but I had to see if they talked to you yet."  
  
"No," Marcie said. "No, I didn't even know Madison's sister."  
  
"I just thought they might have come to talk to you because... of what happened... to you." Marcie's head fell. Tears filled her eyes. "I don't want them to open up wounds."  
  
"They won't," Marcie said. "They can't open them if they never healed."  
  
"Marcie..." Jen said.  
  
"I need to go... hand in my lit paper before I miss the deadline."  
  
"Marcie." Jen tried to stop her. "Marcie!"  
  
  
  
Al slowly made his way down the halls of the University, towards the radio station. He had missed it there, his passion. Slowly approaching the door, he read the sign, a bit heart broken that there be any amount of dead air. He pushed his way into the room.  
  
His things lined the walls. Boxes of CDs labeled with THE VOICE OF THE NIGHT and he walked over, beginning to go through them.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Marcie stood in the doorway. She quickly stepped towards him. "Don't touch those."  
  
"Marcie," Al said. He could see the pain in her eyes. It was unresolved.  
  
"That's not yours." Marcie said, taking the CD from his hand.  
  
"I... I know." Al said. "I'm sorry. I'm..."  
  
"Michael McBain," Marcie began to sort through the boxes pointlessly. "I remember you. I don't know why you're going through Al's things." She spoke as if he had corrupted his memory.  
  
"I... was just... waiting for you."  
  
"Waiting for me. How did you know I would be here?"  
  
"I guess I just got this feeling. I was... drawn here." Marcie laughed a bit. Al smiled, biting his bottom lip. "Marcie..."  
  
"I'm in a hurry," Marcie quickly turned.  
  
"Marcie," Al said. "I thought maybe..." Marcie faced him. "Do you want to get some lunch?"  
  
"You don't waste any time, do you?" Marcie asked. Al shrugged. "I'm not interested."  
  
"How about coffee? A cup of coffee?"  
  
"I'm not interested, Michael. I don't want to have anything to do with you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Marcie Walsh?" John McBain poked his head into the room. Marcie turned to face him. "I'm John McBain." He looked over at Al. "Michael."  
  
"John," Al said. He kept the thought in the back of his head not to let himself explode on John.   
  
"Marcie," John said. "I need to ask you a few questions..."  
  
"About Madison's sister?" John nodded. "I really didn't know her too well, but I guess so."  
  
John opened the door. "Don't go anywhere," he said to Al. "They're gonna want to talk to you next."  
  
"I already told you..." AL began  
  
"Easy, baby." he heard Luna's voice. "He's just doing his job."  
  
"Fine," Al said to John. "I'm not going anywhere." John led Marcie out of the room. Al fell back onto a seat. "Alright, Luna!" he said. "What's going on here?"  
  
"You're not doing too hot, sugar," Luna said.  
  
"I'm trying," Al said. "The timing of this whole thing kinda stinks." He paused. "It doesn't help that the McBain brothers aren't on the best terms."  
  
"Well you're gonna fix that, darlin'," Luna said.  
  
"What about Marcie?" Al said beginning to pace the room. "She doesn't even want to look at me... at Michael... Oh I don't know."  
  
"Don't get all discouraged. There's an order of operation so to speak."  
  
"An order of operation?" Al said. "Me dying was a mistake and now I have to go through an order of operation'?"  
  
"Well they can't just resurrect you, sugar."  
  
"Course not. I'm six feet under in Argentina." Al ran his fingers through his hair. "Can you just tell me, Luna... if they can't resurrect me... why am I here right now? Why did I get the chance to make Marcie see' me if she'll never really see me' again?" Al paused. "There were so many things I had planned and... they all had to do with Marcie. I was going to marry her, Luna. I was going to marry Marcie and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. Why am I here now if I'm never going to have that?"  
  
"You wanted this, darlin'..."  
  
"I want my life back," Al said. "My life. Not Michael McBain's. This guy makes me cringe. How is Marcie supposed to see me in him? How is anyone supposed to see me in him? This is hopeless."  
  
"It hasn't even been a day yet, sugar." Luna said. "Give it some time." Al sighed, seemingly defeated. "Al... give it some time. Ya might surprise yourself." Al simply looked at her. "Would I lie to you, darlin'? Just put one foot in front of the other. Ya never know what could happen."


	6. Chapter Six

Marcie was nervous as she walked with John down the halls. She fidgeted. "So how are you today, Marcie? John asked. He could see she was afraid. Nobody should have had to go through this and Marcie was so innocent,  


"I'm OK, I guess," Marcie replied. "Agent McBain I didn't really know Madison's sister."  


"That's OK, Marcie. We're just trying to establish some sort of pattern so far. What you do know can be very helpful. Marcie nodded walking into an empty classroom with John.  
Meanwhile, down at the radio station, Al paced nervously, There was a knock at the door. "Michael McBain?"  


"Yeah," Al said. "Commissioner Buchanan I already told my brother"  


"I need to ask you a few questions," Bo said plainly. Al nodded. 

" I understand you knew the victim's sister."  


"We dated," Al said, "For a while."   


"So I take it the break up didn't go smoothly."  


"I know what you're getting at, Commissioner. The same thing John was getting at. I didn't kill Marissa. I dated Madison. I can't stand Madison. If I was gonna kill anyone"  
Bo looked at him. " it would be Madison?"  


"I didn't say that." Al said, knowing that he had let his tongue flap just a bit too much. "I didn't say that I wouldn't kill anyone!"   


"You've got quite a temper there, Michael."  


"You'd have one too if someone was accusing you of murder!"  


"I'm not accusing you of anything."  


"Then I think we're done here. I don't have anything else to say. I didn't know Marissa Kensington. I didn't kill her. Check the hospital. I was there all night. Can I go now?"  


"Yeah," Bo said. "Yeah. You can go." Al stood, pushing passed Bo and out of the station, brushing by John. "No luck?" Bo asked.  


"Nobody saw Marissa being followed. She wasn't on anybody's hate list." John said. "But she fit the profile. She was a student here. She took dance classes. The music box, the leotard."  


"And still no witness." Bo paused. "This guy"  


"There isn't even a pattern. These girls' only connection is dance and the University."  


"So who teaches dance to these girls?" Bo asked. "Let's bring him in?"  


  


Al walked into the student center, looking around. "Marcie!" he called. Marcie ignored him. "Hey, Marcie!"  


"What do you want Michael?" Marcie said. "I don't want to talk to you."  


"I just wanted to make sure you were OK. I mean my brother"  


"Your brother was sweet. He was sweet about the whole thing. He didn't push me, or pressure me, or anything. And when I couldn't say anymore, he just let me walk out. He didn't bother me like some people."  


Al was taken back. She was snappy, she was being short with him. That wasn't like her. "I didn't mean to"  


"Michael. I just want you to leave me alone. OK. Please leave me alone."  


"Let her go darlin'," Al heard Luna say.  


"I can't" Al said aside to Luna.  


"What?" Marcie said.  


"Nothing, Nothing," Al was reluctant, but backed from her slowly. Marcie turned from him and hurried off. "OK, what was that all about?" Al called to Luna.   


"You don't want to blow it baby," Luna said.   


"Marcie just had to go through the twenty questions about this murder I just don't want her to have to go through this. It's not fair to her."  


"Once you get this whole killer thing behind ya that'll make it a little easier."  


"Easier for who?" Al said. "I can't do this, Luna. I can't even get close to Marcie."  


"Go with this, sugar," Luna said before disappearing.  


"Luna!" Al said. "Luna!"  


"What have you lost your mind now too?" John asked standing before him.   


"Now's really not a good time, John." Al said.  


"Al" Luna said. "Don't"  


"Not now OK?" It wasn't clear whether his comment was directed towards John or Luna. Al was just too flustered, "I can't do this now. No." He turned, stepping away from John and walking outside.  


"What are you doing, baby?" Luna said  


"This wasn't part of the plan, Luna." Al said. "John, a serial killer they were not part of the whole deal."   


"You agreed to do the switch with Michael. I told ya ya'd get his baggage too. His brother this murder they are a part of his baggage."   


"OK, I don't want the baggage. I don't want it! I want another body, Luna. Get me out of Michael. I want a new body. Get me out!"  


"Baby if we pull you out we can't"  


"Get me out, Luna! Get me out now!"


	7. Chapter Seven

"Get me out, Luna," Al demanded.

"Darlin'. Sugar. Please," Luna begged. "Think this through. You're making rash decisions here." 

"I don't want this Luna. This is not what I want. I don't care what you have to do, just find me another body."

"There is no other body, baby." Luna said

"There's gotta be. There's gotta be, Get me out of this body, Luna."

"Al, if we take you out, we can't put you back" she paused as if she were listening to a higher authority. "OK, alright."

The surroundings went dark as Al found himself standing in the emptiness, surrounded by blackness. "So what now?" Al asked. 

"We wait," Luna explained. "We wait to get you to your final destination."

"Woah," AL said. "Woah. No Final Destination.' New body."

"Have you not been listening to me? No new body. You're stuck now sugar."

"Well that's not acceptable. That's just not acceptable." Al said. 

"You're all over the map, Al. This ain't gonna work if you ain't open to the challenges."

"These are not challenges. They're torture."

"You are doing this for Marcie."

"No," Al said. I am hurting Marcie. And that is the last thing in this world that I want to do." 

Luna was silent once again, giving a nod. "We'll try something else. Gabby! Where are you darlin'?!" 

"I'm here, Luna!" the tiny girl called appearing almost immediately. Her red curls fell down her back as she stood before Al. "Hi!"

"Hi," Al said a bit confused. 

"I'm Gabrielle," she beamed. 

"He's being stubborn, sugar." Luna said to the child.

"Al," Gabby said. "You got a real chance to win back Marcie again. And you have to. Don't be such a baby."

Al looked at the little girl in shock. "How am I supposed to" he couldn't believe he was arguing with a little girl.

"You have two choices, Al." Gabby said, sitting down. "You can go back in Dr. McBain, or you can stay here."

"And I'd make up your mind soon, baby," Luna said. "Because the longer you're here, the longer Michael is making things harder for you."

Al gave Luna a strange look. With a flash, Al stood beside Luna in the student center, watching in awe, Michael McBain with Madison Kensington. For a girl who had just lost her sister, she didn't seem too shaken up. Or at least you couldn't tell by the way she was throwing herself at Michael.

"Hold on. That's two people?" Al said. "I don't think I've ever seen two people ever get that close to eachother in a public place." Al cringed at the public display. "This is disgusting. This is gonna screw everything up with Marcie. If she sees this I'll never have a chance."

"Then you've got one choice, sugar," Luna said. "Get back in there. Accept the baggage and get back in there."

"Fine," Al said growing more confident the second time he said it. "Fine. Put me back. Put me back in I'm ready."

Madison and Michael hadn't even come up for air yet. That had to be some kind of record breaker in the Public Displays of Affection category. It was sudden, as Al reentered Michael's body. He didn't even have to think, pulling away quickly from Madison.

"Michael?" Madison said. "What's the matter, baby?"

"This," Al said. "This whole thing is disgusting," He was revolted. After all the horrible things this girl had done to Marcie, he couldn't even stand to look at her.

"Oh I told you that it was over between me and Deke." She placed her hands on Al's chest, trailing them over the contours.

Al snapped his hands up, grabbing her wrists. "Back off, Madison!"

"You're hurting me Michael." Madison said. 

Al loosened his grip, not intending to physically hurt the girl, although the thought did cross his mind briefly. She had hurt Marcie and the thought of that killed him. "I don't want anything to do with you!" Al yelled. He made a scene, catching the attention of everyone in the center.

"But baby"

"You're disgusting! You disgust me. Keep your hands off me." He threw Madison's hands down. "Stay away from me! You hear me, Madison?! Stay away!"

Marcie just wanted to get her mind off of everything that was going on. She didn't think the Police Station was the best place to do that, but there was work to be done, and she wasn't about to put it off just because of the day she was having. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Michael McBain. She put her bag down, taking a seat behind the desk and immediately taking out the papers she had been working on for Bo. 

"Marcie?" 

Marcie smiled at the sound of the voice. She looked up. "Ronnie." She said. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were fixing Roxy's roof."

"Yeah I was," he said. "Believe me, sometimes I think she's puts the holes up there on purpose." Marcie laughed. "No I I got a call to come down here."

"The Commissioner?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Marcie wondered, standing from behind her desk. "Don't worry," she said "I'll find out what's going on." Marcie made her way to Bo's office, knocking on the door. "Commissioner?" she said. "I'm sorry. My brother's here. He said you called him?"

Bo sighed. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to explain the whole thing to Marcie right there. "We just want to ask him a few questions, Marcie." Bo said. "He knew all the girls"

"You think Ronnie did this?" Marcie said. "Ronnie wouldn't hurt anyone."

"We're not saying that he did, Marcie." John explained. "We just need to talk to him. Maybe he can give us. some information about the girls. We can find out if they had anything else in common."

"Marcie" Ron said standing in the doorway, having heard the whole thing. "It's OK."

"But Ronnie"

"Hey," he said taking her shoulders. "It's OK. I'll answer their questions and then I'll get out of here. We'll get some coffee OK." He looked at her. "OK?"

"OK." Marcie said softly. 

"OK," he said. "So" Ron took a seat in front of Bo's desk. "What can I do for you?" 

"Ron" John said. "You teach dance down at the community center."

" Yeah."

"So you knew Marissa Kensington."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Yeah, she took the night class. Didn't have enough time in the day. She was a good kid, a quick learner."

"Did you see her last night?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. She left late last night... she was working on something new and..."

"Where were you?" 

"I was packing up to go home," Ron got defensive. "What are you getting at?"

"You're from Ridgeway. Jersey, right?" John asked. 

"So?" 

"You know, Susan Gelman...Noralyn Atkins, they were from Jersey too. Dancers."

"Are you trying to say I killed those girls?" Ron said. "I didn't even know those girls." 

"We're just covering our bases, Ron." John said. "You we're conveniently around when..."

"Stop!" Marcie said. "Stop this. Ron didn't do this. He would never hurt anybody."

"Marcie..." Bo said. 

"No, Commissioner." she said softly. "My brother isn't a murderer. He didn't do it."

"Marcie," John said. "All we're trying to do is..."

"John," Bo looked at him. "I think we've heard enough here."

"I can go?" Ron asked, already standing. Bo nodded. Ron turned and left the office and Marcie followed after him.

"Why'd you let him walk?" John asked Bo as the office emptied. 

"Marcie's a good kid." he said. "She's already lost so much. I don't want you to tear into her brother and try to put him away for these murders while she's around. Just... we'll keep an eye on him for a while. She if anything new pops up."

"Yeah..." John said. "As long as it's not another body."

Nightfall. The breeze was just as brisk as the night before as she made her way from the Community Center. It wasn't enough what had gone down earlier that day. The police crawling the campus asking way too many questions. She didn't feel like answering them. She didn't know anything. Marrisa was a goody goody anyway. No big loss to the world. It was a harsh way to think or feel, but she had bigger problems on her hands right now. More pressing matters.

She walked onto campus, searching in her coat pockets for the keys, realizing all too late that she had left them at the center. Letting out a loud sigh, she went to turn, getting caught from behind by a crushing pressure around her neck. She struggled, trying to fight back, trying to kick and scream, but she couldn't. The red leotard now adorned her neck as she went limp. She was propped up, several hearts painted on her face. 

And the music filled the air. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Alright," John said, stepping onto the campus at Llanview University. "Somebody tell me what's going on here! Where's Vega?" John glanced over at a bench by a patch of bushes. Antonio crouched down in front of Jessica Buchanan, trying to get her to drink something as John approached them.

"She was lying there..." Jessica said. "She was..."

"Jessica found the body," Antonio informed him. "She's shaken."

"She was just lying there..."

Jessica," John said. "How much of this did you see?" He looked at Antonio. "Do we know who she was?"

"Madison... Madison Kensington" Jessica said. 

"Jessica," John said. "Did you see anything? Is there anything you can tell us..."

"Do you really have to do this now?" Antonio said. "She's..."

"Michael," Jessica blurted. John looked at her with a blank stare. "Your brother yesterday... they argued... he grabbed her..."

"My brother..." John said.

"He made a scene... he grabbed her. She told him he was hurting her..."

"Agent McBain," an officer said. "The Commissioner is here. He's looking for you."

John sighed, stepping back under the yellow crime scene tape towards Bo Buchanan. "Madison Kensington," Bo said. "We have a problem here, John and it involves your brother." John ran his fingers back through his hair. "He practically admitted to me yesterday that he wanted the girl dead."

"Michael," John said. "I just don't think he'd do this, Bo. The kid's got his convictions. Killing... anyone would just go against everything Michael ever believed."

"We have to go with the evidence, John. I'm sorry." 

"I want to do this then. I want to be the one to question him." John said. "Let me get to the bottom of this. You... go to your niece. She's really torn up." John took a deep breath. "Keep this area roped off" he called. "Nobody goes back there, got it?"

Al had spent the night sleeping in a chair again. He still couldn't get used to this whole Michael McBain thing. He heard a knock at the door, twisting his neck with a murmured moan.

"Go away!" Al called, exhausted.

"Mike! Open the door." John said. "We need to talk... now."

"John," Al sighed. "Bad time."

"Open the door, Mikey! Open the door or I'll break it down."

Al attempted to get up, his muscles cramped, rubbing the back of his neck as he swung the door open. "What?" he said.

"Sit down, Michael," John said pointedly. Al remained standing. "Hey, you do whatever you want but I better get a straight answer from you."

"A straight answer about what?" Al asked.

John folded his arms across his chest. "Where were you last night?"

"Here," Al said "All night."

"Alone?"

"No, John. I went trolling the streets before coming here. I've got a girl hiding in my room. Of course I was alone."

"What did you and Madison ague about yesterday?"

"What don't I argue with Madison about?"

"Can you cut the bull for just a minute!" John said. "Madison's dead, Mike. And, right now, you're looking really good for her murder... and all those other girls."

"Madison's dead?" Al said. "I didn't kill her, John. I didn't kill anyone."

"Half of the campus heard you tear into her yesterday. You told Bo you wanted her dead..."

"I didn't say anything like that," Al said. "God, I didn't kill her, John. I didn't even see her after I left the student center. We fought and I left. I didn't see her after that. I swear." Al looked at him. "You don't believe me. You think I did this."

"Everything's pointing at you."

"Why would I do this, John? Why would I risk everything I ever worked for because some girl rubbed me the wrong way? You became a cop to be like Dad. I became a doctor to save people... like I couldn't save Dad. I wouldn't tale a life, John. Especially after watching something like that happen to him."

Al didn't know where this was coming from. He was letting loose emotions that weren't his own. Memories and feelings of another man. It was as if Michael had completely taken over him. 

"I don't think you did it." John said. "I don't think you did this, Mike, but Bo is going to be all over you. He's probably going to want to see you down at the station. He's going to need to hear the story... and you're going to have to tell him the whole story. Not just the parts that are important because Michael McBain says they're important."

"Can they lock me up?" Al asked. "Can they put me in jail, John?"

John could only foresee the possibility of Michael ending up in a holding cell. Especially if they were to find anything directly linking him to the crime scene.

"They are not going to put you in jail. I am heading up this investigation, I am not going to let them put you in jail if you didn't do this."

"I didn't" Al said "You believe me, right, John?"

John was silent for a while. "I don't think you did this, Mike. And if you accept my help, I'm offering it."

Al nodded. "Thank you."

"They're probably going to want to talk to you later on. I'll... come by if they need you."

"Thanks, John." Al shook his hand before John left the apartment.

"Way to go, baby" Luna said.

"Way to go?" AL said. "The cops are looking at me for the Music Box Murders."

"But you and Johnny are starting off on the right foot."

Al threw his arms up. "I'm not going to be starting off on the right foot with anyone if I'm strapped into an executioner's chair."

"Relax, sugar," Luna said. "Ain't nobody gonna tie you down." She paused. "Can I give you some advice, Al?" Trust John McBain. You can trust him, baby. Right now he's on your side and you need that."

"So is this a good start?" Al asked. "I mean it takes care of part of the deal, right? Making peace with John."

"Well..." Luna turned away from him."

"Well? Why don't I like the sound of that? Luna?" 

"Well... ya haven't exactly made peace yet baby." Al started to speak, but Luna held her hand up, stopping him. "Listen to me, sugar. He believes you, that's a start. Now you gotta... build on that."

"Build on that" Al echoed. "I don't see how any of this is helping me with Marcie." 

"Michael's got his own problems, sugar. You redeem him..."

"How'd I get stuck with this guy?"

"Al..."

"I know, I know," Al sighed. "I agreed to the baggage."

"There ya go, sugar. You're learnin'."

"So what now?" Al asked. "Where do I go from here?"

"Well..." Luna said. "Ya see them keys over there? Ya lock up your apartment and you go to work."

"Work? You mean you actually want me to go and... be a doctor? I don't know how to be a doctor, Luna. I can't even tell you how many bones are in the human body and you want me to examine patients?"

"206."

"Huh?"

"206. There are 206 bones in the human body." Luna said. "Now you know. Go to work, Al."


	9. Chapter Nine

Marcie walked in Foxy Roxy's, opening up her coat a little. Hi  
Roxy! Marcie called. Roxy stuck her head out into the room.  


Marcie, honey, Roxy said. What can I do ya for? Cut color and  
curl? A snazzy up do? Wanna go blonde?  


Marcie giggled. No, no. I'm here to see Ronnie.  


He's up on the roof, Roxy swooned. If it isn't one thing with  
him, it's another.   


Ron just likes to be helpful.   


It don't hurt that he ain't half bad on the eyes.  


  


Oh he's a stud, Marcie.. Roxy said as Ron came down the stairs.  


Marcie giggled. You are gonna say hello.  


Rox, you seen my keys? Ron asked calmly. Marcie looked over at  
him as he found the keys.  


Marcie approached him, reaching her hand out for his  
arms. He turned, not wanting to have frightened. A white towel was  
wrapped around his hand, spotted with crimson. God, Ronnie, you took  
off a finger.  


he stopped her before she completely freaked out. He  
knew how Marcie could get if somebody close to her was hurt. No. I  
didn't take a finger off. I cut hand. No big deal.  


No big deal? Ronnie, that towel was white. Marcie was freaking  
out. You need stitches.  


Ron couldn't help but laugh. Would you feel better if you came  
with me to the hospital?  


What are you waiting for? You're bleeding. She grabbed him by  
the sleeve and dragged him out to his car.  
  


  


You can do this, Al thought. You let the guys take over to  
argue with John. He can take over to do this doctor stuff too. No big  
deal. No problem.  


Can somebody please help us? Marcie said stepping inside with  
Ron. Al looked over.  


This is that divine intervention stuff, right? he thought. He  
walked over to them. What happened here?  


My brother... Marcie said. He was... working. He cut himself...  


It's really not that bad. Ron said as Al put on a pair of gloves.  


Let's just take a look here. Al said, removing the towel. Oh  
yeah... that's definitely gonna need some stitches. He could see that  
Marcie was scared. I'll uh... I'll take care of that for you. Marcie  
relaxed a little. Come with me.  


Al led Ron into an empty room. He knew exactly what he was  
doing, didn't even need to give it a second thought. How'd you do this  
anyway? Al asked.  


I was uh... fixing some damage to the roof over at... Foxy  
Roxy's.   


You're a roofer? Al asked, knowing the whole story already.  


Well I dabble. Ron said. Construction, roofing home  
improvements... kind of the jack of all trades.  


Marcie really cares about you.  


Marcie's my sister. Ron said with a smiled. She's an angel. She  
really is. She's got this huge heart, Ron could see the look on Al's face.  
You're into my sister. he said rather matter of factly.  


Well I... Al said.  


Look man. Nothing against you personally. I really don't know  
you. But Marcie... she's really going through a rough time. Ron said.   
Her boyfriend just died not too long ago and uh... well he was really  
special to her. She's definitely not ready to...   


Al said quickly. Yeah I know. I know. She's not looking  
for a replacement. I'm not looking to replace Al.  


Ron gave him a strange look. I never said his name.  


Yeah?.. Yeah. Al said. Well uh... this is a hospital... he was a  
patient here. I... I knew him. Great guy.  


He loved my sister, Ron said. He treated her right.  


Al gave a nod. Well uh... looks like you're all set here. Make sure  
to keep an eye on that and... come back in a few days I'll take those out  
for you.  


Great. Thanks, doc. Ron said. He followed Al to the door.  


Ronnie. Are you OK? Marcie said.  


Oh, yeah, Al said. He's a tough one. You take care of him, OK?  
Al smiled. Keep him off the roof for a few days.  


I will. Marcie said. She paused, looking at her brother. I'll  
meet you out in the car, OK, Ronnie? Ron nodded reluctantly. Dr.  
McBain? Marcie said as Ron left. Al turned, looking at her. She smiled  
softly. Thank you... for helping my brother.  


Oh it was... nothing Al said. How nice it was to actually stand  
there and talk to her again.  


I know it's your job, but...  


You're welcome. AL smiled. I was glad to do it.  


Marcie smiled silently, turning, pausing a moment before heading  
towards the door. Al folded his arms across his chest with a smiled  
watching her leave.   


I can get used to this divine intervention stuff, he said aside.  
What you got cooking up there for me next? Bring it on, I'm ready.  


Michael McBain?  


Al cringed. He knew the voice and didn't look forward to turning  
around to face it. This is not exactly what I had in mind, Al thought  


Dr. McBain? Al turned. I'm Antonio Vega... with the LPD. You  
mind coming with me?  


Mind telling me what this is about? Al asked.  


The Commissioner'd like to talk to you about Madison  
Kensington.  


Oh I already talked to... Al sighed. ... right, the Commissioner.  
Right. He gestured towards the door. Lead on.   



	10. Chapter Ten

"Can you just find her please," Bo Buchanan said as his office door opened and Gabrielle Medina entered, "OK, nevermind. Nevermind she's here." he hung up the phone. "Gabrielle." Bo stood, approaching her. "God, honey, where have you been? We've been looking for you all night."   
  
"I'm fine, Bo," Gabrielle said. "I was just out."   
  
"With this killer on the loose... Gabrielle, I don't think you should be out alone at night. Please, honey."   
  
"I was just clearing my mind," Gabrielle said  
  
"You've been doing that a lot lately."  
  
"My son just died, Bo!" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Oh..." Al said stepping into the office. "I'm sorry. Detective Vega told me..."  
  
"Have a seat, doctor." Bo said.  
  
"Don't you think you and your fiancee..."  
  
"How did you know she's my fiancée?" Bo asked.  
  
"You're pretty high profile, sir." Al said. "I knew your son, Miss Medina." He felt funny calling her Miss Medina'. His own mother.  
  
Gabrielle simply looked at him. "Al?" she said. "You knew my Al?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." he said. "He spoke of you often."  
  
Gabrielle swallowed hard. "Al?"  
  
"Yeah" Al laughed. "He really loved you a lot." he paused. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thank you," Gabrielle said softly. "Dr..."  
  
"Michael... Michael McBain."  
  
She smiled. "Michael." Gabrielle looked at him long and hard. "DO I... do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Al looked directly at her. She was searching his eyes. "Probably... just from the hospital"  
  
"Probably..." Gabrielle broke her stare. "Well... Michael... Thank you." Al nodded.   
  
"I could come back..."  
  
"It's OK," Gabrielle said. "Bo... you are obviously very busy here. I'll let you work."  
  
"Gabrielle..." Bo tried to stop her.   
  
"This is important." Gabrielle adjusted her scarf. "Michael..." she smiled. "I'm sure we'll see eachother again."  
  
"I'm sure we will." Al said. He watched Gabrielle step out of the office and then looked over at Bo.   
  
"Have a seat," Bo said.   
  
"You know... Commissioner. I really don't know why I'm here. I don't have anything to say about Madison. I told John everything..."  
  
"Dr. McBain." Bo paced slightly, running his fingers through his hair. "A girl is dead. You were last seen arguing with her... in font of a room full of witnesses. Witnesses who saw you put your hands on her. Are you denying that?"  
  
"No," Al said. "No I'm not denying that. It happened. "But I didn't kill her."  
  
"Bo?" John said. "What's going on in here? You're questioning my brother? Why wasn't I told about this?" John paused. "We have nothing against him. Let him go." John swung the office door open. "Get out of here, Mike."  
  
"John..." Al said.  
  
"Get out, Michael, go back home, go to work, go somewhere. I don't care where you go. Just get the hell out of here."  
  
Al's eyes widened as he stood from his seat pausing a moment before leaving the office. "What are you doing, John?!" Bo asked.  
  
"What are you doing, Bo!" John threw his hands up. "Pulling in my brother without letting me know! This is the FBI's investigation. My investigation."  
  
"This guy's is in our backyard," Bo said.   
  
"And before that, he was in Jersey" John said. "And who knows where he's going next if we don't catch him. That means not jumping to conclusions and dragging Michael in for questioning when *we have nothing on him*." John sighed. "Look, Bo... I know what you're trying to do here. I want to catch the son of a bitch just as much as you do. Maybe more. But right now... we start making snap judgments and this guy's gonna get away. And he's gonna kill another girl. I don't know about you, but I don't want that on my hands." John paused, rubbing his temples with a sigh. "Right now, I've got one person that I'm looking at for these murders and it's not my brother."  
  
"Well?" Bo said. "Are you going to share, or make me guess?"   
  
"I'm still looking at Ron Walsh" he said. "The guy doesn't have an alibi for any of these murders." John sighed. "Something about him just doesn't smell right to me." John paused. "But we can't do anything with Marcie around. If we jump on him... there no telling what could happen if he's the guy. Plus, Marcie's a good kid. She's pretty torn up about all of this."  
  
"Aren't we all," Bo said.  
  
"You're the one who told me to lay off Walsh with his sister around" John said.   
  
"Then what do you propose we do?" Bo asked.   
  
"I don't know" John replied. "I just don't want to wait until we have another dead girl to go after this guy."   



	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Al had nowhere else to go. It was too early to go home and he definitely wasn't about to go back to the hospital. He decided to go to Rodi's to grab a burger. He pushed his way inside, heading up to the bar to order. He looked to his left. Gabrielle sat alone, nursing a drink. "Miss Medina?"  
  
Gabrielle looked at him. "Michael." she said, placing her drink back down on the bar.  
  
"Are you... are you OK?" Al asked. "You look like you could use company." She smiled weakly at him. "You want to... join me?"  
  
"I don't know, Michael."  
  
"Oh come on." Al smiled "Come on, join me. I hate eating alone. What do you say?"  
  
Gabrielle looked at him with a smile. "That you," she said.  
  
"Great," Al smiled, leading her to a table. "Great." He pulled out the chair for her allowing her to sit, and then taking a seat himself. "What's an amazing woman like yourself doing here all alone in the middle of the day?"  
  
Gabrielle supported her head, leaning forward, elbow resting on the table top. "Clearing my head." she said.  
  
Al mimicked her position. "I somehow think that doesn't work." he said. "I'm a doctor. I can tell you this..." he nodded towards the drink. "It's not the way to accomplish that. Not to mention that it's not good for you."  
  
"In moderation..."  
  
"Miss Medina," Al said. "Please. This is not moderation. When I came in here, the way you were sitting over that bar... What's this two? Three?"  
  
"I don't think you..." Gabrielle began to get defensive.  
  
"I know you're in pain." Al said "I know. But drinking... it's not going to make it better. It's not going to make the pain stop." He paused. "It seems like it does for a while and then when you come off of it, everything just seems so much worse. Then one or two turns to three, then four, then more and... you just keep needing more to get that same feeling. It does so much more harm than good. Please believe me, I know." Gabrielle looked at him. "Don't let this stuff control your life. You've got so much to just throw it all away because of a bottle. There's too much here for you to stick around for."  
  
Gabrielle could hear his voice echoing the last words. "My son was... he was so important to me and I loved him so very much. He was so afraid of losing me and... I ended up losing him."  
  
"You didn't lose him." Al said. "You're connected. Especially after what you did for him."  
  
"I did what any mother..."  
  
Al shook his head. "No, not any mother. The best mother." the conversation was beginning to sound strangely familiar to her. She swallowed hard. "You know... most mothers, they're only blessed once, giving birth to their child, but..."  
  
"... But I am doubly blessed," Gabrielle completed the statement with tears in her eyes. "I said that to Al before the... surgery." She looked at him again. "Nobody else..." Al smiled. _'Smile for me, would you please, one last time? That's how I want to always remember you.' _Gabrielle's hands went up to her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my God," she said. "Oh my God. Al?" She brought her hand up to his cheek. "It's you. Oh God, it's really you."  
  
"She figured it out on her own, darlin'." Luna said standing before them.  
  
"So what now?" Al asked her.  
  
"Tell her." Luna replied. "But she's gotta understand that you're Michael McBain for now, sugar."  
  
Gabrielle sniffled. "Al?"  
  
Al smiled. "It's me, Mom," he said. "It's me. I'm back."  
  
_A/N: Some of the dialogue towrads the end, where Gabrielle begins to realize comes from OLTL 9/19/03 and 9/20/03._


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Gabrielle could hardly believe her ears. "Al?" she said. "But how? My God... how?"  
  
"It's kind of a complicated story" Al explained.  
  
She held his cheeks in her hands. "You're real," Gabrielle said. "It's really you... Al."  
  
"Michael... Mom. Michael McBain. I know it's kinda strange but... nobody else can know that I'm me." Gabrielle was simply overwhelmed. "Mom" Al said. "Nobody else can know."  
  
"Not that they'd believe me anyway," Gabrielle said. She smiled, her eyes glistened with tears. "I can't even believe it... Al."  
  
"In the flesh... sorta." Al laughed. The tears were now streaming down Gabrielle's cheeks.  
  
"That's how you knew about Bo... about the wedding...."  
  
"There is still going to be a wedding, right Mom?" Al said. Gabrielle pursed her lips. "Mom... you were so happy when you told me you were going to marry Bo. You can't use me as an excuse anymore." Al smiled at her. "I'm not going to let you. Not a chance."  
  
She looked at him. "Of course there's still going to be a wedding."  
  
"Does Bo know that?" Al raised his eyebrows. "I'm not trying to give you a hard time, Mom, really."  
  
"Since when?" Gabrielle laughed.  
  
"Oh come on," Al smiled. "I'm serious. He's crazy about you and you're crazy about him. So there's nothing to stop you now."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You just told me that there was going to be a wedding. And now you don't know? You're making me dizzy."  
  
"It's complicated, Al," Gabrielle said.   
  
"Complicated is that algebra class I had to take twice. Or physics. Physics was complicated. This is... this is love, Mom. Love is just... it is so not complicated. It's the greatest thing in the world."  
  
"You've been talking to your father, haven't you?" Gabrielle said.   
  
"Mom..." Al paused. "If I had this chance with Marcie... God..."  
  
Gabrielle looked at him. "That's why you came back, isn't it? For Marcie."   
  
"I told her I'd go to Heaven and back for her. So that's exactly what I did." He sighed. "I gotta get her to see me... like you saw me. Only problem is, she won't even give me the time of day. Seems the real Michael McBain was something of a jerk."  
  
"Well that doesn't help."  
  
"Gee thanks, Mom" Al said. "I can't say anything to Marcie, plus now, Michael... I... have major issues to handle with John."  
  
"Brother?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Yeah... and I've got cops breathing down my back about these murders."  
  
"The Music Box Killings?" Gabrielle was in shock. "Are they accusing you?.."  
  
"Not officially" Al sighed. "Not yet at least. I've got John on my side. He doesn't think I did it, but..." he paused. "How did things get so crazy?"  
  
"Al... I know you. And I believe you" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Wanna try convincing Llanview's finest?" Al paused. "Sorry. I just... it's getting frustrating. All I wanted to do was be here,,, with Marcie. To have my life back... and I get this mess."  
  
"If Marcie sees you, what happens?"  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"If Marcie sees you like I did...what happens? Are you Michael for good or... I mean... there is a real Michael McBain. What happens to him?"  
  
"I don't... I don't know" Al said, wondering. "But I gotta try to get her to see, Mom. Marcie has to see me. She has to know it's me in here."  
  
"OK" Gabrielle said.   
  
"OK?"  
  
"Yeah. OK." she smiled. "McBain or no McBain, you're still my Al and I'd do anything for you. Let me see what I can do."  
  
"With Marcie?" Al said. "You can't tell her, Mom..."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Al sighed. "I don't know how you're going to be able to do anything...."  
  
"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Gabrielle said. "The least I can do is give you a start. Trust me."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey Ronnie!" Roxy called as Ron came down from his room through the Hair Haven. "How's that hand holding up?"  
  
"It's fine Rox." Ron said.  
  
"Oh... that's good cuz I don't wanna pop that bubble of yours, but it's still raining in the shampoo room."  
  
"Doctor told me to stay off the roof with these stitches."  
  
"What'm I supposed to do with a hole in the roof, Ronnie?" Roxy asked. "Sure it's saving me water with the wash and blow dry, but it looks like a swimming pool up there when it rains which isn't good, since I don't got none of them hunky life guards..." Ron shook his head. "Think Sunset Beach. That Casey Mitchum." Roxy swooned. "Anyone ever tell you ya kinda look like him?"  
  
Ron laughed. "No, Rox, that's a new one. I have to admit."  
  
"Yeah, you and him have and amazing assemblance"  
  
"Resemblance?" Ron said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said."  
  
Ron shook his head. "The roof..." he changed the subject back. "I know how bad it is so I called a buddy of mine from Ridgeview. I know his work. He's good."  
  
"How is he on the eyes?"  
  
"Roxy..." Ron said "I'm going to turn and leave now. He'll be here before the day is out. You don't have to worry about rain. Everything is under control."  
  
Ron just wanted to get out. He shook his head with a soft laugh, heading for the door. It swung open.  
  
"Natalie." Ron said. She gave him a quick half smile as they passed eachother.   
  
"Nattie, you'll never guess it." Roxy said. "Johnny McBain. No ring."  
  
"Roxy." Natalie sighed. "I am not interested. I am never going to be interested."  
  
"Oh you're such a party pooper. What's wrong with Johnny?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with John. I'm not interested and I can't stay. I just need to get some things for Jessica. I'm gonna be staying with her for a while."   
  
"She sick or somethin'?"  
  
"You didn't hear? There was another murder... at the University. Jessica found the body. She's really a mess."   
  
"Poor Jessie. This killer's got us all scared out of our minds."  
  
"I told Mom I'd stay there tonight and..."  
  
"And leave me here alone for the Music Box Killer to murderize me?"  
  
"You're perfectly safe, Rox" Natalie shook her head. "I don't think the killer is going to be doing anything here, Besides, you have Ron living upstairs right across the hall. You'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, but Ronnie's injured. I think I broke him, making him fix the roof."  
  
"He's still up on that roof?" Natalie said. "I thought he patched all the holes." She watched the guilty look on Roxy's face. "Oh... Rox... you didn't."  
  
The bell on the front door jingled and Al walked in. "Hi" he said "I'm looking for Ron Walsh." Roxy stared at him. "I'm... Michael McBain."  
  
"McBain?" Roxy said rather obviously. "Johnny your brother?" Al nodded. "He never said he had a brother."  
  
"Roxy" Natalie shot again. "You just missed him... a little while ago."  
  
"You don't know where he went, do you?" Al asked.  
  
She shook her head. "It's important?"  
  
"No I just... I stitched him up before and I wanted to hook him up with some antibiotics. It was a pretty serious injury... just a precaution."  
  
"Well why don't ya leave it?" Roxy said. "I'll give it to him."  
  
"Would you?" Al said. "Thanks, that'd be great." He handed her the bottle. "The instructions are on there. Thank you."  
  
Roxy watched Michael' leave. "I'd take either of them McBains" Roxy swooned. Natalie rolled her eyes. "What?"  
  
"I'm leaving" She began to walk away. "Goodbye Roxy."  
  
  
  
She was all alone for the first time that day, not expecting anything to happen. She paced by the phone waiting for it to ring, hoping it would ring, just to give her a sign that it was still safe. Two murders in the same number of days. It frightened her to death. It frightened everyone, but especially the girls who fit the killer's profile.  
  
She didn't want to move from the room, pushing her hair behind her ears. It was crazy, she thought with a sigh. She was safe. He couldn't get to her while she was locked in the house. She took a seat in a chair by the telephone, bringing her knees up to her chest.   
  
She had no idea. No idea that she wasn't alone. From outside the window, completely invisible from anyone's view he stood, watching her every move. His breath grew heavier as the thought of the action excited him. He would have to wait until the evening. The red leotard wrapped tightly in his fists as he stared through the window. She was next.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Marcie knocked gently on the door, standing back for a moment waiting for it to swing open. Joe Buchanan opened the door, stepping aside. How are you doing?  
  
Marcie nodded slowly. Day by day I guess. she said I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me... letting me stay with you and Jen.  
  
The door is always open, Marcie, Joe smiled. You're always welcome here.  
  
Marcie smiled. Is Jen here... or did she take off for the day?  
  
She's in the bedroom Joe said. You can go on up there.  
  
Marcie thanked him and made her way to the bedroom. she said knocking softly.  
  
Jen placed the phone down and stood from the chair, opening the door. Hey... Marcie Jen said.  
  
You OK? Marcie asked,  
  
Yeah, yeah. I was just waiting on a call... from my mom. I'm just a little freaked out I guess. Madison... I mean it couldn't have happened to a nicer person but this guy killed Madison and Marissa in two days. Makes me wonder who's next.  
  
Well you just have to remember not to go anywhere alone at night Marcie said. If we all stick together like that, we should be safe. She paused. You've got Reverend Joey. He wouldn't let anything happen to you.  
  
You have your brother, Ron.  
  
Oh... I don't have to worry. The killer's not coming after me. I don't fit his profile.  
  
Jen looked at her. Marcie, you still have to be careful. Nobody's safe.  
  
Marcie sighed going into her bag and handing over a skimpy tanktop. I just came by to give this back to you. I must have picked it up by mistake.  
  
  
  
I thought you might miss it.  
  
  
  
I've gotta go. Marcie was upset. The whole situation really tore at her. I've gotta.. go, Jen.  
  
Jen said as Marcie abruptly turned and left the room. Marcie, come on. Marcie! Jen sighed, returning to the chair, sitting, taking hold of the telephone again, curling up, waiting for it to ring.  
  
  
  
It was the doorbell, not a ringing phone that shook Jessica from her slumber. She placed the phone back in the cradle, standing very shakily and slowly approaching the door.  
  
Natalie said. Jessica? Jess are you home? Jessica sighed in relief swinging the door open. Natalie said. You OK?  
  
Yeah, I was just... waiting for Uncle Bo to call. He told me he'd call to see how everything was.  
  
He'll call. Natalie said. He's probably swamped. She paused. I brought some stuff.  
  
I appreciate you staying with me for a while.  
  
Oh no problem. Natalie smiled.   
  
Jessica walked back with Natalie into the other room and sat down again. I'm just a little freaked. I keep seeing Madison just lying there... she shivered. God it was horrible. And... I can't help the police. All I know is what happened with her and Michael...  
  
John's brother Michael? Natalie said. Is he a suspect?  
  
Jessica shrugged. I don't know. But everyone saw him arguing with Madison. He grabbed her...  
  
He seemed like such a great guy. Natalie sat. I can't believe that he would kill anyone.   
  
John doesn't think so either. Jessica said. But Uncle Bo really thinks that he did this.  
  
John has another suspect?   
  
I don't know. Jessica said. It's scary that The Music Box Killer could be somebody that we all know. Somebody we see everyday. Jessica shivered. It could be Michael, or Joey, or Kevin... or John.  
  
Natalie defended. John is not the Music Box Killer. He's gonna find out who is... and we'll be safe. We'll all be safe and this'll be over. Natalie took a deep breath Uncle Bo is probably with John right now. That's why he hasn't called yet.  
  
Or Uncle Bo could be the killer. Jessica curled up.  
  
Natalie said. To many murder mysteries for you. Uncle Bo is not the killer. John McBain is not the killer. We don't know who the killer is, but it's not somebody we love. And it doesn't matter, because he is not going to get us. We are going to be OK. You need to relax. Natalie stood. Come on. I'll wake you if Uncle Bo calls. You need to try to sleep.   
  
You'll wake me. she said   
  
Natalie smiled. Come on. She led her to the bedroom, waiting as she fell asleep and then returned downstairs, curling up in the chair by the phone, falling asleep herself.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"You just use this stuff when you shampoo and your hair'll be all smooth and shiny in no time." Roxy said, walking a customer to the door, preparing to lock up.  
  
"Thanks, Roxy" the customer said, stepping out of the Hair Haven, passed Ron.  
  
"Rox," Ron said. "This is Bobby Warren. Remember I told you he'd be fixing the roof?"  
  
"Hi," Bobby said. He was a well built man, about Ron's size, brown hair.  
  
"Well hello to you." Roxy swooned. "Ya didn't tell me he was such a looker, Ronnie."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Don't mind Roxy." he said to Bobby. "She's always like this."  
  
"Oh I don't know, I kinda like that flattery," Bobby laughed.  
  
"Yeah you would," Ron teased. He looked at Roxy. "Bobby's gonna be rooming with me until the roof's patched."  
  
"Oh... yeah" Roxy said. Ron shook his head beginning to lead Bobby up to the room. "Oh, Ronnie!" Roxy called. "Dr. Johnny's brother came by," she approached him with the pill bottle. "For that hand of yours."  
  
"McBain?" Ron said, taking the bottle. "thanks."  
  
"No problem" Roxy said. "You just do some healing, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, Rox." he said  
  
"I want ya back on your feet... back on your hand... on your..."  
  
"I get it, Rox," Ron laughed. He grasped the pill bottle in his hand. "I'm gonna go get Bobby settled."  
  
"You and your friend hurry back." Roxy winked at Bobby. Ron laughed and they walked upstairs.  
  
  
  
Marcie walked into the diner taking a menu. Not even hungry, she ordered anyway, a large ice cream sundae, extra fudge, whipped cream, two cherries. She had just begun to indulge herself as Gabrielle approached her.  
  
"Marcie" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Miss Medina. Hi." She placed the spoon down. "Sit, please. Do you want coffee... ice cream?.."  
  
Oh no... thank you. I ate a little while ago at Rodi's, with Dr. McBain."  
  
"Michael?"  
  
Gabrielle nodded, taking a seat. "He's a very nice young man."  
  
"Michael McBain?" Marcie said. "Miss Medina... we are talking about the same Michael McBain."  
  
Gabrielle nodded. "Very good company." she said.  
  
"I don't know about that, honestly. I think he's a little obsessed. It's scary."  
  
Gabrielle thought. "Michael is concerned about you."  
  
Marcie laughed. "I hardly know him."  
  
"He knew Al," Gabrielle said. "He and Al were... they were very close."  
  
Marcie was silent. She knew that Gabrielle was suffering just as much, if not more than herself. Marcie tried to hold back her tears, not wanting to upset Gabrielle, but a few broke through. Marcie quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry." she said. Gabrielle sighed, moving to sit beside her. "I'm sorry," Marcie said again.  
  
"You miss him. I know, Marcie. You can cry. It's alright."  
  
"That's all I seem to do lately," Marcie sniffled.  
  
"I know" Gabrielle placed her hand over Marcie's squeezing gently. "It does help to talk. Al wouldn't want you to close yourself off."  
  
Marcie simply looked at her, not wanting to say it, but thinking to herself. Withdrawing is exactly what Gabrielle had been doing, shutting herself off from the world/ But it seemed now as if something had changed. She was more open, like she had seen life in a new light.  
  
"I'm not closing myself off." Marcie said softly.  
  
"Marcie... all I am asking is that you try to talk to someone." she paused. "Michael shed a lot of light on things for me. He made this so much easier for me to deal. He is a nice person. He's a good listener... and he knows Al. He knows Al better than it seems any of us did." Gabrielle paused. "At least promise you won't dismiss this. That you'll think about it."  
  
"I don't know." Marcie said. She was still in awe over the change in Gabrielle's attitude. "Michael McBain..." she sighed. "I just..."   
  
"Just think about it. That's all I ask."  
  
Marcie nodded, wiping her eyes once again. Michael had helped her brother, he couldn't possibly be all that bad. Not as bad as he had originally seemed. "I'll think about it."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

The ringing of the doorbell at Llanfair woke Natalie from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, standing from the chair as the bell rang again. "One minute!" Natalie called, fixing her hair as she approached the door and swung it open.  
  
John McBain stood outside, his hands in his pockets. "Natalie," he said . "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"Me?" Natalie stumbled. "No. No. I wasn't sleeping." She stepped aside allowing him to enter, "John... what brings you here tonight?"  
  
"I was looking for Jessica actually." John said. "She around?"  
  
"She's sleeping," Natalie said. "Is this about the murders?"  
  
"I needed to come down and pick her brain, see if she can remember anything else."  
  
"Try to clear your brother." John shot a glance at Natalie. "I just assumed..."  
  
"Michael's innocent" John said.   
  
"Oh I didn't... I didn't mean to imply that... I met him today. He doesn't seem like he could hurt anyone."   
  
"Either way, he's still a suspect until I can prove otherwise."  
  
"Do you have someone else in mind?"  
  
"You know even if I do, I can't tell you."  
  
"Right" Natalie said softly. "Don't want to compromise the investigation." There was a long awkward silence. "Jessica..." Natalie said. "I'll go see if she's awake."  
  
John stepped back as Natalie went upstairs. He paced just slightly, waiting, letting his eyes scan the room. He was accustomed to that being a cop. New surroundings were the most important thing to recognize, being aware of what was happening around him.  
  
"John?" Jessica said coming downstairs. "Hey."  
  
John rubbed the back of his neck. "You got a minute?"  
  
"I really don't know anything" Jessica said. "I told you everything I saw."  
  
"And that was my brother."  
  
"I'm sorry, John." she sighed. "But I wasn't the only one who saw him arguing with Madison."  
  
John sighed. "How well... did you know Madison?"  
  
"Not too well. We took dance together, She liked to practice at the community center at night."  
  
"Was she there last night?"  
  
Jessica nodded. "She was still there when I left."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
Jessica thought. "No," she said. "Ron was there. Ron Walsh."  
  
"How is Ron Walsh?"  
  
"As a person? He's great. He's a great guy. He lives with over Roxy. Well not with Roxy, across the hall. He's really nice." Jessica paused. "Oh my God, do you think Ron..."  
  
"We don't know anything yet, Jessica." John stopped her. "We don't know, but we're just trying to tie things together. Eliminate as many people as we can. I assure you, you're safe."  
  
"I bet Madison and Marissa though that too" Jessica said.  
  
"We're working round the clock on this one," John said. "And we're gonna get him."   
  
Jessica wrapped her arms around herself. "Before or after he kills somebody else?"  
  
  
  
Al walked into the diner, making his way up to the counter. "Hi," he said "I'm picking up an order. Should be under McBain." he took a seat, resting his arms on the counter top waiting as one of the waitresses went to the kitchen to check.   
  
"Mrs. Vega," Marcie said nervously pushing her way back into the diner. "Oh Mrs Vega. You didn't find my... my purse, did you? I think I left it in the booth... when I was here before."  
  
"I'm sorry, Marcie" Carlotta said. "They cleaned out the table, nobody reported finding anything."   
  
"Ohh," Marcie whined. "Nobody." She sighed, taking a seat at the counter. "I've gotta find it, everything I own is in there. The keys to my room...pictures..." she sighed. "Could you let me know if you find it? Please?"  
  
"Of course, Marcie" Carlotta said.   
  
"Hey.. Marcie." Al said turning, looking over at her.   
  
"Michael..." Marcie wiped her eyes, sniffling. "I'm kinda in a hurry."  
  
Al raised his eyebrows. "To go where?" he said. "I heard you say you were locked out of your room. Marcie sighed, her shoulders falling. "Let me buy you a cup of coffee."  
  
"No thanks." Marcie said.  
  
"A sandwich, fries, anything" Al said. "Please." Marcie sniffled once again. She didn't have anywhere to go. She was locked out of her room, she couldn't go to Jen's, not after she had left so abruptly earlier. "Please."  
  
"Maybe just a soda." she smiled  
  
"You're order, Dr. McBain." the waitress handed the bag over the counter.  
  
"You know what..." Al said to the waitress, smiling at Marcie. "I think I'm going to make that to stay."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Al grabbed his food and walked with Marcie over to a booth, taking a seat. "I'm glad you decided to stay." he said  
  
"Well... you were right when you said I have nowhere to go." Marcie sighed. "There's no getting back into my room now until morning Today has been a disaster. First with Ron... then with Jen and I..." Marcie's shoulders fell. "I've gotta find my purse."  
  
"Well you can get a new set of keys, right?" AL said.  
  
"Yeah, but... I had photos... they were really special. I can't. I can't replace them. They were..."  
  
"Of Al," he said  
  
Marcie nodded, starting to cry. "Graduation photos. He was so happy and..." Marcie was balling now. "That roll of film was the last... they were the last pictures of us together."  
  
Al moved over in the booth, situating himself close to her. "It'll show up, Marcie." he said. "I garuntee it."  
  
"It's just that they were really important..."  
  
"I know, they were memories. But Al's alive, Marcie. He's alive in here." He reached his hand out, placing it above her heart, "He's in your heart, right?" Marcie pulled back slightly. "Sorry," Al said, retracting his hand.  
  
"No... no I'm sorry." Marcie sniffled. "Here you are trying to be nice to me and I'm... I'm falling apart on you."  
  
"You have every right to." Al said. "You were in love with Al."  
  
"No" Marcie corrected him. "No. I am in love with Al. I'll always be in love with Al. I will never... ever love anyone but Al. Never."  
  
"He'd want you to live your life." he said._ What am I saying?'_ Al thought._ I'm right here. I'm right in front of you Marcie. Why can't you just see it?'_  
  
"He was my life" Marcie said. "Al... he made me feel special. He made me feel beautiful. He'd say it... and he'd mean it. He loved me." she cried. "And I killed him."  
  
Al's heart sank. "No," he said. "No, Marcie. Don't say that. Don't even think that."  
  
"It's true" she cried. "It's true. I gave him that disease. I gave it to him and he died from it. "  
  
"Marcie" Al said. "Al just couldn't fight off the infection. It's not your fault."  
  
"So it's his then?" Marcie shot. "Is that what you're saying, Michael? It's Al's own fault that he's gone?"   
  
_Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying,'_ Al thought. "It wasn't anyone's fault." he sighed. "It's kinda hard to explain. Sometimes... stuff like this... bad stuff like this, just happens. We don't know why it happens, but it does. And... there's nothing that we could have done differently to change the outcome. Do you understand, Marcie?"  
  
Marcie shook her head. "No" she said. "No, I don't think I'll ever understand why he had to go. Not when he had his whole life going for him. He was doing so much better, he was gonna go to law school... we were gonna move in together." Marcie wiped her eyes. "We were supposed to be together forever."   
  
_We can be Marcie. We can be, baby. Just look at me. I know you see me. You have to.'_ Al looked in her eyes. "Al loved you... more than anything in this world." he said. "You gave him a reason to get up in the morning, a reason to go through every day. You gave him that Marcie. Believe me. I know."  
  
"Al never mentioned you" she said. "How is it that you two were so close and he never once mentioned your name?"   
  
"Now that... I can't answer." he said. "But Marcie, he talked about you. God, he talked about you all the time. He was a lucky guy to have someone like you."  
  
"I was the lucky one." Marcie smiled thinking of him. "I never... I never imagined anyone ever loving me like that. Especially not someone like Al. He really knew how to make me feel special." She wiped her eyes, checking the clock. "Wow, look," she said "I've gotta get going. I've got class tomorrow." She stood.  
  
"Well... where are you gonna go?" Al said. "You can't back into the dorms...."  
  
Marcie sighed. "Well I guess I could wake up Ronnie." she said. "He'd let me stay the night."  
  
"Ron has no space." Al said. "You know that"  
  
"Yeah I guess he is a little cramped living across from Roxy." Marcie paused. "I don't know... I guess I could call Jen..." she sighed  
  
"Or... you could stay with me" Al wanted to kick himself for even suggesting it. This was sure to get him slapped. He knew it.  
  
"Oh.. no" Marcie said "I can't impose on you. Your hours are murder and you need to sleep and..."  
  
"Marcie." he smiled. "Granted the place isn't as clean as it should be, but I've got the room. The bed's comfortable... I'll sleep on the chair." Why not, he thought, that's where he'd been sleeping the past two nights anyway.  
  
"Michael... I can't."  
  
"There's nowhere else, Marcie. Come on." he nudged her. "Come on. It's no trouble. You can get a new key in the morning. Hey, who knows, maybe your purse will show up by then." he smiled. "Come on."  
  
She smiled, giving him a nod. "OK," she said. "Michael... thank you."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Marcie was slow to enter the apartment, almost as if she was committing some cardinal sin by accepting Michael's offer.  
  
"Go ahead and uh... make yourself comfortable." Al said. "I think I can manage to find something for you to wear."  
  
"Thanks." Marcie said softly as Al went into the next room. She walked around the room, soaking in her environment. There wasn't much that would go to show that she was standing in Michael McBain's apartment. No diploma, no photographs. The walls were pretty bare.  
  
"Here you go," Al returned, handing her a cotton tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "They might be a little long..."  
  
"That's... OK" She took the clothing from him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I've got... everything you need. You can just... help yourself. Shower, fridge..." Marcie nodded. "You're uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh... no." she said "No it's just... I don't know, I feel like I'm intruding."  
  
"You're not," AL said. "Not at all. All I do on my nights off is sit around here and so nothing."  
  
"You never have company?" Marcie crossed her legs atop the bed, leaning forward. "Your brother..." she shook her head. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm just being nosey."  
  
"Not at all... that's OK" AL paused. "Me and John... we're not really all that tight. Been that way for a long time."  
  
"Well what happened?" Marcie asked. Al sighed, feeling Michael taking over, his memories flooding his mind. "I'm doing it again, huh?" Marcie said.  
  
Al sat down beside her. "I was just a kid." he said. "John was... older. He was always close with our mom... dad... That's why he became a cop."  
  
"Your dad's a police officer?" Marcie cocked her head to the side, looking at him.  
  
"He... was..." AL said. Marcie's shoulders fell.  
  
"Oh... Michael, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."   
  
"It's OK" Al said. "My dad... he loved his job, ya know. He was all about the badge and when he got shot... the doctor...the guy was so drunk he couldn't even stand. And we stood there as he killed our father."  
  
Tears streamed down Marcie's cheeks. "Oh God," she said "Michael..."  
  
"John had to grow up real fast," he said. "And me... I swore to God I'd never let that happen to another person. We were pretty much broke. Mom had a nightly gig at a club in AC, but it was hardly enough to support me and John. So I went to boarding school. Worked my tail off to keep my scholarship, got into college and never once did I... I'd even spend holidays studying... nose was always in the books."  
  
"And you and John lost touch."  
  
Al nodded. "And my mom. John was always closer to her anyway. The last time I saw my mom was on an album cover."  
  
"McBain," Marcie said softly. "Not Eve McBain." Al nodded. "She's your mom? She's wonderful. I have her album, she's... wow."  
  
Al drifted back to self. "Well I hear... you have a pretty dynamite voice yourself."  
  
Marcie laughed, standing from the bed with the tee shirt and sweatpants., heading for the bathroom. "Who told you that? Al?"  
  
"Well yeah," he smiled as she shut the door, leaving it open just slightly to continue the conversation.   
  
"Well I hate to break it to you" Marcie giggled. "but Al was just a little bit biased."  
  
"Don't you think you're being a little modest?" Al smiled as Marcie stepped out of the bathroom. The tee shirt was down almost to her knees and the pants slipped below the soles of her feet.  
  
"You've never heard me sing" she informed him as he stood from the bed.  
  
"I'd like to"  
  
Marcie got on the bed. "You sure about that, Michael?" she giggled gathering the covers around her.  
  
Al took a seat in the chair. "If you're half as good as I've heard, you'll still be amazing."  
  
Marcie smiled. Al settled himself in the chair. "I feel horrible making you sleep in that chair."  
  
"Oh no. I'm fine." Al said.  
  
Marcie sighed. "If I move over to one side... the bed's big enough. I trust you."  
  
Al's heart leaped. She trusted him. OK, Holden, you're doing something right. Don't screw this up.'  
  
"Michael..." Marcie motioned him over. Al paused a moment before standing and approaching her, settling himself at the far right of the bed. He laid back. Marcie rolled onto her right side cuddling into the blankets. "Goodnight, Michael."  
  
He rolled over, eyes falling on her back. He smiled just to lie beside her again. "Goodnight, Marcie."  
  
  
  
Outside there was complete and utter darkness as he made his way to the upstairs bedroom. Gaining entry to the home was surprisingly simple, which did shock him. He saw her lying there, peaceful, seemingly angelic, her blonde hair falling over her face. His gloved hands emerged, the red leotard wrapped around them. He was quiet, crouching down beside the bed. He extended his arms, waiting for her to roll over, catching the fabric around her neck.  
  
Her eyes shot open and her hands flew up to his. She gasped for air, clawing pointlessly at him, attempting to whimper, but unable to produce a sound. She couldn't keep her eyes open. The crushing pain was intense. She weakly continued to scratch at the gloves, her hands slowly falling, her body going limp.  
  
He stood back, putting down the tiny music box, looking at her momentarily before slipping out the window. He remained outside, looking up at her window. Another name now joined his list of victims.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Natalie awoke at the sight of the sun shining through the window. She stretched, yawing and rubbing her eyes as she stood from the chair.  
  
"Natalie," Viki said, coming into the room, clasping her earring. "Sweetheart, I didn't know you were still here."   
  
"Yeah..." Natalie smiled, "Jess was gonna wake me up... she has a class this afternoon we were gonna get coffee," she paused "I feel so horrible that she had to go through seeing that yesterday."  
  
"She was really glad you came to spend the night." Viki said.  
  
Natalie laughed. "Well Roxy wasn't too thrilled about being alone last night, but I managed to convince her that having Ron across the hall would keep her safe."  
  
Viki chuckled. "Roxanne is understandably concerned." she said. "this man is very dangerous. Whoever he is."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again," Natalie said. She paused. "I'm gonna run upstairs... see if Jess is still up for coffee."  
  
Natalie turned from Viki, making her way up the stairs. She came to a stop outside Jessica's bedroom door. She knocked softly. "Jessica?" Natalie waited a moment before knocking again. "Jess?" Natalie turned the doorknob, pushing her way in. "Jess?.." she stopped suddenly, her breath catching in her throat. "Mom!"  
  
  
  
Marcie stirred slightly, her eyes opening. She let out a tiny yawn. Climbing out of bed, she stretched, making her way to the bathroom. She reached for the doorknob as the door swung inward. Marcie's eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly.  
  
Al stood before her, a towel wrapped around his waist. He grasped the knot tightly to keep it from slipping off his hips.  
  
"Michael..." Marcie stammered, swallowing hard. Neither of them moved. "I umm..." she laughed softly to keep herself from staring. She blushed, feeling her knees buckle beneath her.  
  
"Woah," Al said, throwing his arms out to steady her. He led her over to sit on the bed, letting out a soft laugh. "Easy... her. You alright?"   
  
"Just a little embarrassed." Marcie said softly, pushing the hair behind her ears.  
  
"Hey, everyone gets a little lightheaded once in a while," Al rationalized it, sitting beside her.  
  
"Right..." Marcie said. "Yeah... lightheaded, that's what it is..." Her face was beat red, both out of embarrassment and the fact that he was still sitting there in nothing but a blue towel. "I'm OK" she said. "I'm sorry. I'm..." she giggled nervously.  
  
"You look flushed," Al slowly lifted his hand, placing it gently on her forehead. "And warm..." he was just as drawn in as she was.  
  
"Oh..." Marcie's voice trailed off as she leaned into his hand.  
  
"Yeah..." Al gazed at her. "Maybe it's the flu..."  
  
"The flu..." she said as his hands moved down, resting behind her neck. Her eyes locked with his as he began to lean his head in, their lips just slightly brushing against eachother.  
  
"Michael!" A pounding came at the door. Al and Marcie bolted back. "Mike, open the door!"  
  
Al sighed. He stood from the bed, clutching the towel around his waist, making his way to the door, swinging it inward. "What John?" he said "What now?  
  
"We need to talk, Mike," he said pushing his way into the apartment.   
  
"Gee, come on in, John" Al said sarcastically.   
  
"OK," he said "One time and one time only. Where were you last night?"  
  
"Here." Al said.   
  
"Anyone who can prove that?  
  
"I can..." Marcie said stepping out of the bedroom. John looked at her and then at Michael. "He was here all night. I'll swear to it."  
  
"Bo's headed this way" he said "He's set to murder."  
  
"Who'd I kill this time?" Al folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"His niece," John said. "Jessica Buchanan."  
  
Al's heart stopped. "Jessica?" he said shaking his head, his eyes shut. "Oh God... no."  
  
Marcie's hands went up to her face. "Oh no..." she said. "Jessica was..." she cried.   
  
Al stood back in shock, utter disbelief, almost as if a piece of him was torn apart. "Jess..." he said softly as John cell phone rang.  
  
"Yeah, McBain." he answered. "Yeah... I'll be right over." he hung up. "I gotta get out of here, we might have this guy."   
  
"We're coming with you." AL said.   
  
"Michael..." John said discouraging it. He shook his head, turning and hurrying from the apartment.  
  
Al paused a moment, trying desperately to pull himself together. He turned to Marcie. "Get dressed. We're going to Llanfair."  
  
  
  
The police combed the perimeter of Llanfair as John McBain pulled up, getting out of the car. "What do we have?" he said approaching CSU.  
  
"We found it outside the bedroom window" the investigator said handing John a small evidence bag. "Could give you a good clue even if it doesn't have any traceable prints."  
  
"A lighter." John said.   
  
"Oh it's more than that" the investigator said. "Here..." he turned the bag over pointing out the distinguish feature. "Initialed. RW. Any ideas?"   
  
John clutched the bag in his hand. "Only one"


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"Michael..." Marcie said, following after him. "Michael, this isn't right. Michael..." They stood at the front of Llanfair. "Your brother is going to kill us."  
  
"What John doesn't know won't hurt us at all" Al said.   
  
"Michael... do you honestly think that John won't figure out we followed him here?"  
  
"Not if we don't tell him he won't."  
  
Marcie sighed. "So what are we looking for?  
  
Al walked forward a little. "Here, simple... he came here, he said he might know who the killer is."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So..." Al walked in front of her. "We look for footprints, we look for finger prints We look for..."   
  
"Michael..." Marcie said, trying to stop him. "Michael. You don't work for the police department. You don't know how to do this stuff."  
  
"But you do, Marcie," Al took hold of her arms, looking directly at her. "You're around police all the time. You know how to figure this stuff out."  
  
Marcie laughed. "You're not serious."  
  
"Here," Al said leading her closer. "All you have to do is go around and ask some questions. They won't suspect anything. We're working for the Commissioner..."  
  
"She's the Commissioner's niece!" Marcie shook her head. "This is crazy, Michael. This is crazy. I'm going home."  
  
"Come on, Marcie..."  
  
"I'm going to get new keys. Thank you for everything last night..." she paused. "I can't stay here."  
  
"Marcie" Al called after her. "Marc..."  
  
"What are ya doin' darlin'?" Luna said standing before him. "Here ya were doin' so good and then ya go and drag the poor girl to a crime scene."  
  
"I'm on a roll here, Luna." Al said. "John's on my side, I'm getting through to Marcie..."   
  
"Then you brought her here, baby?" Luna said. "Al... you shouldn't have brought her here."  
  
"I loved Jessica, She was my best friend. John might know who did this. The guy who killed her... who killed the other girls... I'd like to string him up myself."  
  
"That ain't gonna get you anywhere," Luna pointed out. Al folded his arms across his chest. "And neither is bringing Marcie down here to play Jessica Fletcher. This ain't Murder, She Wrote' darlin."  
  
OK, so what?" Al threw his hands up. "What do I do now, Luna?"  
  
"You let this run it's course, baby. And you go follow Marcie before Johnny does,"  
  
"John?" Al asked. "What's John want with Marcie?"  
  
"Not with Marcie, baby" Luna sighed. "I can't say anymore. Just follow her, Al."   
  
Al sighed as Luna disappeared. "Marcie!" he called. He hurried after her. "Wait!" Marcie came to a sudden halt. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be..." Marcie began. "I just can't... be here."  
  
"Then where do you want to go?" Al asked soothingly. "I'll take you anywhere you need to go, just name it."  
  
  
  
Roxy sat forward in a chair at the salon as Ron and Bobby made their way downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Roxy" Ron yawned.  
  
"I thought you'd be sleepin' all day the way you were in and out last night." Roxy said.  
  
"What are you spying on me, Rox?" Ron laughed but was obviously not amused.  
  
"Well... I couldn't help it. With Nattie not here and the killer out walkin' around... I wanted to make sure he wasn't coming to strangulize me."  
  
"And you saw Ron." Bobby laughed. "You sure you can trust this guy?" he teased.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said.   
  
"This guy... was the kid who used to bring frogs in to school to scare the girls."  
  
Ron laughed. "Only after you chased them down with a handful of worms."  
  
"And no matter how many warnings you got, you still kept doing it," Marcie laughed, standing in the doorway. "Never once learned your lesson."  
  
"Marcie?" Bobby smiled. "Little Marcie Walsh?"   
  
"Not so little anymore." Marcie said. She frowned inwardly. "Bobby Warren, I could pick you out in a crowd of a thousand. How are you?"  
  
Bobby smiled, giving Marcie a nod. "Well I'm finally working again thanks to your brother."  
  
"Yeah, well I figured I owed you the work." Ron said.   
  
Marcie smiled. "Oh!" she said "Bobby... this is Michael McBain." Al shook his hand. She looked at AL. "Bobby and Ron grew up together. He's like the fourth Walsh son."  
  
Al smiled as the door to Foxy Roxy's opened and John entered, followed by two uniformed officers. Roxy swooned. "We're getting a real hunkfest goin' here. You guys'd be good for business. Pull up a chair Johnny."  
  
John shook his head. "Sorry, Rox." he said. "I'm actually here on business." He looked at Ron. "Can you tell me where you were last night?  
  
"I was here... then I took a walk." Ron said.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
John looked back at the two officers who proceeded towards Ron, cuffing him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Marcie said. "What are you doing, John?"  
  
"I'm sorry Marcie" John said. "Ron Walsh... you're under arrest for the murders of Susan Gelman, Noralyn Atkins, Marissa Kensington, Madison Kensington, and Jessica Buchanan."  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "This is...this is crazy. You're making a mistake. I didn't kill... I didn't kill anyone."  
  
"You can't do this." Marcie said. "Ron didn't do this." The officers began to lead him away. "Ronnie!"  
  
"It's OK," Ron said as Al held her back. "It's a misunderstanding. I'll be out before lunch."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Stay here, Marcie." Ron said.   
  
Marcie stood back as John had Ron led away. "Let me go" Marcie cried. "Let me go, Michael." She fell into his arms sobbing. "Please... let me go."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Ron sat alone in the interrogation room at the LPD. John looked through the two way mirror, watching, observing, but at the same time, keeping an eye out for the Buchanans and Antonio Vega. Once word got out that a suspect in the Music Box Killings was in custody, it was all set to hit the fan.  
  
"Where is he?" John cringed at the sound of the voice. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
"Asa..." John turned, situating himself in front of the door.  
  
"Is he in there?" Asa demanded. "The bastard who killed Jessie?"  
  
"I know what you're going through." John said. "Let the police take care of this."  
  
"He is in there," Asa said. "You'd better move out of my way, son."  
  
"You don't want to do this."  
  
"Don't tell me what I want to do and get out of my way."  
  
"Pa!" Bo called.   
  
Asa looked back at him. "Don't stand there Bo... and tell me you don't want to string him up."  
  
"Tightening the noose around his neck isn't going to bring Jessica back. No kind of Texas justice is."  
  
Asa looked passed Bo. "You... can explain that to them"   
  
Kevin and Joe stood in the entrance. Bo shook his head as Kevin approached. "Is it true?" he said "He's in there?"  
  
"Kevin..." Bo said.  
  
"He is," Kevin said. "I agree with grandpa then. He killed Jessica."  
  
"We don't know that. He's a suspect."  
  
"Who's under arrest," Kevin said. "I know you don't arrest someone without evidence. So what is it? Did he do it or not?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out," John said. "And we can't do that if everyone tries to rush in there to strangle him. He's no good to us dead."  
  
"He's better off dead," Asa said.   
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." John said. "I didn't hear that Asa."  
  
"If you don't hang this son of a bitch, I'll do it for you."  
  
  
  
"That's it, case closed." Daniel Colson said, hanging up the phone in his office, leaning back in his chair, swiveling slightly.   
  
"Well don't keep me in suspense," Nora said, her arms folded across her chest. "What's the big news?"  
  
"The cops just collared our guy," he said "The Music Box Murderer." Daniel smirked, a look of pride on his face as if he had caught the guy himself.   
  
"What?" Nora said. "When did this happen?"  
  
"This morning apparently" he said "they have him down in interrogation now." Daniel stood from his chair, reaching for his coat. "I was just on my way down there."  
  
"Well who is it?" she said "Somebody we know?"  
  
"You know... Marcie Walsh?" he said "Works over at the station... her brother, Ron."  
  
"Walsh?" she said "I know Ron Walsh. There's no way..."  
  
"Supposedly they have incriminating evidence." Daniel said. "You coming or are you sitting this one out?"  
  
"Marcie!" they heard from outside. "This isn't going to help, some on Marc."   
  
"I'll meet you down there." she said.   
  
Daniel left the office. He had only missed Marcie and Al by a second. "Mrs. Buchanan," Marcie said. "Mrs. Buchanan. I had to see somebody and I didn't know who to call or where to go but I needed to get help and..."  
  
"Marcie" Nora said. "Slow down. Here... here, take a seat." Marcie sat and Al stood behind her. "This is about your brother?"  
  
"He didn't do this, Mrs. Buchanan." Marcie said. "I know Ronnie. Ronnie wouldn't hurt anyone. He's the most gentle loving person..." she paused. "Please help me. He's innocent."  
  
"Marcie... chances are, if your brother goes to trial, I'm going to be the one sitting at the other table." she sighed. "I don't know what..." Nora paused. "Here." She jot a number down on a piece of paper. "This is Evangeline Williamson's phone number. She's the best defense attorney I've ever met. Just... tell her you talked to me and I gave you her number... I'm sure she'll be able to help you."  
  
Marcie nodded slowly. She had been hoping for more, but would take what she could get for now. "Thank you" she said. "I will call her, thank you."  
  
Nora nodded. She waited a moment as Marcie and Michael left before picking up the phone, dialing. "Yeah, hi." she said. "This is Nora Buchanan, over at the DA's office... yeah I need you to do me a favor. I want you to check somebody out for me... Ron Walsh... parking tickets, jaywalking, everything. I want to know how many times he got detention in High School, I want to know how many bugs he squished as a kid.... as soon as possible, priority one.... just send it over by messenger... Thanks." Nora hung up the phone, pausing, before leaving the office.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"OK," John said pacing back and forth in interrogation. "I'm gonna ask you... one more time. It's gonna be so much easier for you to just tell me what happened."  
  
"I already told you." Ron sighed. "I don't know what happened. I didn't kill those girls."  
  
"Come on, Ron. Madison Kensington, Jessica Buchanan... what did they piss you off?  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"I know you advised my client that he doesn't have to answer any of your questions." Evangeline said entering the room.   
  
"You're representing Ron Walsh?" John said "How'd he manage that?"  
  
Evangeline motioned towards the door. Marcie and Al stood outside. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like a minute with my client."  
  
John sighed leaving Evangeline with Ron. "You," John grabbed Al pulling him aside. "What are you doing Mikey?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Al said.  
  
"Look... Mike. I know you're really into Marcie, but could you give me a break here." Al gave him a strange look. "Evangeline Williamson? This guy's killed five girls."  
  
"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty? He gets a trial John. You don't get to be judge and jury."  
  
John laughed, shaking his head. "And remind me again," he folded his arms across his chest. "When exactly is it that you became a cop?"  
  
"I know enough," he said "I know that Ron should have a lawyer. If he really did do this, then no lawyer will be able to get him off, right John?"  
  
"Evangeline makes that a lot harder..."  
  
Al shook his head. "Listen to you," he said "You are ready to hang him for this. You asked me when I became a cop... well what about you?! You sound like an executioner!"  
  
"And you're looking at this from both sides, Mikey?"   
  
"Oh you mean like you! I'm looking at this from the only side I need to and that's what I believe. And what's in my gut John... what's deep down in my gut is that Ron Walsh did not do this. I know his demeanor. I know what type of person he is and he is not a murderer!"  
  
John shook his head. "Oh and this has nothing to do with Marcie."  
  
"It's got plenty to do with Marcie. It's got plenty to do with her." Al paused. "She knows he didn't do this."  
  
"She's his sister!"  
  
"Please don't fight me on this John. Don't make me choose between my family and what's in my heart because I already know what's going to win out."  
  
John was silent as Evangeline exited the interrogation room. "Questioning is over" she said "He wants to see his sister." John nodded for Marcie to enter the room.  
  
Ron was still at the table, elbows resting on top as Marcie entered. "Ronnie!" she said. "Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" She checked every inch of him.  
  
"I'm OK" he said "No, I'm OK. Marcie... I'm in a lot of trouble here," Marcie sat in front of him. "They're gonna arraign me on this. I could end up in jail."  
  
"But you didn't do anything." Marcie cried.   
  
"I know. I know but... listen... I don't know how we're affording an attorney..."  
  
"Don't worry," Marcie said "Miss Williamson's taking your case... pro bono."  
  
"Marcie..."   
  
"Don't Ron. I didn't ask her to work for free, She offered. She's your best chance Ronnie."  
  
"Not if they don't catch the guy who really did this."   
  
"Then we'll find him. I'll find him myself if I have to but... you gotta tell me. Where did you really go last night?"  
  
"Marcie..."  
  
"Where'd you go Ronnie?"  
  
"Bobby snores." he said "I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk, Marcie."  
  
"Nobody saw you?"  
  
"It was late," Ron sighed. "I'm really up a creek here."  
  
"I'm gonna help you." Marcie took his hands. "I'll think of something. I promise."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Hey," Jen said stepping into the diner. She approached Riley who was sitting, eating a hamburger. "Riley... you haven't seen Marcie today, have you? I've been calling her room all morning..."  
  
Riley placed his burger down on his plate, beginning to pick at his fries. "I guess you didn't hear then." he said. "Her brother was arrested."  
  
"Ron?" Jen took a seat. "Why? What did he do?"  
  
"You didn't hear it from me," Riley informed her. He looked around as if to make sure nobody was listening. "The police think he's the Music Box Killer."   
  
"My God," Jen said. Riley looked at her wide eyed. She lowered her voice. "My God."   
  
"I'm assuming Marcie is down there with him now." Riley said.   
  
"Do you really think that Ron did this?" Jen said picking at one of his fries.  
  
Riley took the fry from her hand. "I don't know the guy that well." he admitted. "But if he's anything like Marcie, there's no way."  
  
"What's this?" Rex said walking passed the booth. "Conversation about murder over lunch? You ask me, the guy did seem shady."  
  
"How did you hear about this?" Riley asked curiously.  
  
"The guy lives across from my mother. It was the first thing out of her mouth when I went over there."  
  
"And you were just in the neighborhood?" Riley said,  
  
"As a matter of fact..." Rex waved a handful of plans in front of him. "I was getting feedback." Jen cocked her head to the side, seemingly interested. "Ultra Violet is bringing in a load of profits so..." he flashed the plans before them.  
  
"A new club?" Jen said.  
  
"No," Rex said. "An extention to Ultra Violet, A restaurant. It's practically built already."  
  
"Good food at good prices?" Riley laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, no" Rex said. "I'm looking to attract the same type of crowd."  
  
"With just a hint of Disney land?" Riley laughed. Jen smiled.  
  
"What did you take up comedy or something music boy?" Rex snapped.  
  
Jen giggled. "So, what about this new place?" she asked.  
  
"Think Rodi's meets The Nile."  
  
"River?" Riley said "In Africa?"  
  
"You're a geographer too now? Yes the Nile River."  
  
"Sounds interesting" Jen said as she noticed Marcie enter the diner. "Oh there she is" she said "I'll be back" Jen stood and approached Marcie. "Marcie?"  
  
"Oh... Jen, hi" Marcie said approaching the counter. "Mrs. Vega? My purse didn't show up yet, did it?" Carlotta shook her head. "Thank you." She sank into a chair. This hasn't been my week... it hasn't been my year. And... I still don't have keys, I probably smell like a foot..."  
  
"To your room?" Jen said. "Then where did you stay last night?"  
  
"Umm... Michael McBain.... he..." Jen smirked. "It's not like that Jen!" Marcie said. "It'll never be like that, not with Michael, not with anyone. Not with anyone, Jen!" Marcie stood from the chair, running from the diner.  
  
"Marcie!" Jen said. "Marcie I didn't mean..." Marcie brushed passed Al.  
  
"Marcie?" he said, seeing Jen, her shoulders slumped. He turned preparing to go after Marcie.  
  
"Don't baby" Luna said.  
  
"God....Luna" Al jumped "Don't you come with a door bell or something? You're gonna give me a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry darlin'." she said " But you gotta give her this space."  
  
"Give her space, make a move, give her space... I feel like a yo-yo."   
  
"You gotta look at the big picture Al." Luna said. "You wanna win Marcie back. And going after her when she's hating the world...."  
  
"You told me to get buddy buddy with John I did. You told me to help with this Music Box Killer stuff... I tried, but that screws up things with John. So you tell me to back off and let things run their course and I do. I start to get through to Marcie and what happens? Her brother gets arrested. If I had let her call Ron last night to stay with him instead of dragging her back to my apartment... he'd be the one with the alibi and I'd be in jail."  
  
"Baby" Luna said. "Can you really see a difference in those two situations?"  
  
"Well... yeah." Al said "Ron's her brother. I'm just... the creep doctor who she can't stand."  
  
"You really think that?" she said "Then why'd she go with you last night, Al?" Al was silent. "You're making progress baby." she paused "And that... is something we need to talk about."  
  
"My progress?" Al said.   
  
Luna nodded. "Seems there was another little detail I forgot to mention... about you and Michael McBain."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you better sit down for this one darlin'."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Oh, no, no" Al said waving his hands in the air. "I don't like the way this sounds already. What if I don't want to know this detail?"  
  
"Well it's kinda important darlin'." Luna said.  
  
"This is never ending." Al paused. "You people screw up and I have to deal with the details'. I don't want to know."  
  
"Darlin'..." Luna said. "Do you know who's life you saved that day?"  
  
Al managed to sit. "I know." he said. "Yeah, I know. My mom... and if I had to do this again to save her I would. In a heartbeat I would." He paused. "What's the detail?"  
  
"Well... you do know that there is a Michael McBain and he is very much alive."  
  
"OK..."  
  
"He's gonna need his body back, baby."  
  
Al pursed his lips. "What are you trying to tell me Luna? Are you saying... Michael... I have to give this body back?"  
  
"Not exactly... umm... darlin'... you can't stay here forever. The powers have been pretty pushy about that." Al looked at her. "Whether you get Marcie to see you or not, come New Years Eve, Michael McBain goes back to being Michael McBain and you go back to being..."  
  
"Dead," Al sighed. "Where's the deal in that? That's not fair."  
  
"I know that baby, but you're playing with someone else's life here too."  
  
"But Michael..." he began. Al knew what he was thinking. Why did a creep like McBain deserve another chance? He didn't vocalize it however. "Let me get this straight. Marcie sees me and then I disappear? How does that help her... having us together just to lose it all over again."  
  
"Well it's a good deed." Luna tried to rationalize. "You're redeeming Michael. You're giving him a new beginning."   
  
"To hell with good deeds!" Al exclaimed. "What about my new beginning? What about that!? You're pretty much telling me I'm wasting my time. That Marcie's gonna see me and that'll be it."  
  
"You have until New Year's, darlin' Whether or not you wanna keep at this is your choice. But ya gotta choose, Al."  
  
"Choose to go back to... where ever with you, or rebuild a life for Michael McBain?"  
  
"Sounds simple enough, baby."  
  
"Sounds like a rip off to me," he said. Luna simply looked at him. "You're gonna tell me to look at the big picture again, aren't you?" She was silent. "I'm so tired of the big picture. The only thing that matters... that ever mattered is Marcie. And, for her to see me... and to lose it all again, that would kill her. I can't do that to her, Luna. Not again."  
  
"So you wanna quit."  
  
"What other choice so I have?" he said.   
  
"You can stay." Al looked over, seeing little Gabby once again. "You can stop acting like such a baby and you can do what you started out trying to do."  
  
"Yeah but..." Al crouched down. "When I started out, everything was different."  
  
"What's different now?" she asked him "You don't love Marcie anymore?"  
  
"Of course I love Marcie. I do."  
  
"Then don't lose her, Al. Don't give up on her, no matter what. You have to stay."  
  
He didn't understand why the child had such an impact on him. Something about her, her attitude, reminded him so much of himself and yet at the same time, so much of Marcie.   
  
"Just stay Al" she said. "Give it some more time. Make it worth it."  
  
"OK," he said. "OK, alright. I'll stay. I'll finish what I started. Even if... even if it only gives me a little more time with her... I'll stay."  
  
  
  
Marcie sat alone at a table in Rodi's, swirling her straw absently in her soda. Her mind wandered to Ron, to the night before with Michael, it covered just about everything that had been going on lately, but stayed focused on Al. She hadn't even heard her name, being called.   
  
"Hey... looks like you're having a bad day."  
  
Marcie looked up. "Oh you have... no idea." she said.   
  
"Want some company?"   
  
"Knock yourself out." she said almost sarcastically. Marcie sighed. "I'm sorry. Yeah... yeah I'd love the company. I don't know if I'd be a room brightener, but.... please... please join me."   
  
"Maybe you'll let me buy you a drink?"  
  
"Oh I..." she motioned at her diet soda. "Maybe just another one of these."  
  
He smiled. "Sure thing. So... Why don't you talk to me, what's got you completely bummed out?"  
  
Marcie laughed softly. "Is that sincerity? Sounded like sincerity"  
  
"And that shocks you Marcie Walsh?  
  
"Well, I do admit that this is unexpected Paul Cramer."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Paul pulled up a seat, ordering a drink. "So," he said. "You look like the world is coming to an end."  
  
"It just might be." Marcie said. "You have no idea, Paul."  
  
"Try me," Paul grinned, sipping his drink.  
  
Marcie swirled her straw in her soda. "My brother Ron was arrested." she said. "Which is... absolutely crazy. It's insane. Because... he would never do anything wrong. He... he came to Llanview because of me. And, now he's spending the night in jail... I don't know what else to do. I went for help... he got a lawyer, but... what else can I do?"  
  
"What do the cops say he did?" Paul sipped.  
  
"Murder..." Marcie said softly, growing sick to her stomach. "But he's innocent. I know he is."   
  
"Then if he's innocent, he'll get off... he won't be convicted."  
  
"The police seem to think they... Paul, they have evidence. They have evidence that puts him at the scene of the crime."   
  
"Look," Paul leaned forward. "Marcie... you know your brother, right? Right. So, you know he wont go to jail." he paused. "You're here to get your mind off of all this, right?" Marcie nodded. "So, let's get your mind off of it." Marcie nodded slowly. "How about something to eat? Huh... A few hours of thinking of absolutely nothing." Marcie managed a smile. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
Al couldn't think of anywhere else to go. He found himself standing at the apartment door, knocking.  
  
Bo answered. "Michael McBain..." he said as he strapped on his holster.  
  
"Commissioner," Al said. "I was hoping to talk to my..." he paused. "To Gabrielle... she isn't here is she?"  
  
"What is this about?" he asked.  
  
"It's OK, Bo." Gabrielle had come into the room. "I asked to speak with Dr. McBain." She lied. "I'll be fine." Bo was reluctant to leave. "Bo... I'll be fine. Promise."   
  
"Alright," Bo gave in. "I'm gonna probably be late." Gabrielle nodded. "OK..." he stepped out of the apartment.  
  
"Al." Gabrielle said. "What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"This is a disaster." he said. "Remember when you asked what happen... when Marcie sees me?" Gabrielle nodded. "Poof."  
  
"Poof?" Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"This is serious." Al paced. "Come New Year's Eve, I've gotta give back this body. My lease is up... either way. Whether she sees me or not." He paused. "What if Marcie... was never meant to see me? What if... this whole thing was just a way to help her move on? Without me. I'm changing Michael McBain, giving him some kind of heart or soul of something. What if... I'm grooming him?"  
  
"That's crazy, Al."  
  
"But it makes sense, Mom. I mean... it doesn't make sense, but... you know what I mean. Why else would I get stuck in this body if I wasn't going to stay? Marcie has to be happy... I'm here to help her. Right? That's right... isn't it?"  
  
"Al... you came back here for Marcie. You wanted her to see you... like I saw you. And you can still do that. That's what you want. You go after it, Don't stop until you get it."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Look at everything you've accomplished." she smiled. "Marcie already loves you. She fell in love... with you, Al. Get her to look in here." She placed her hand above his heart. "Get her to look inside and I promise you... I promise she'll see you." She cupped his cheek with a soft smile. "How could anyone not? You have until New Year's Eve. Trust your heart Al. Trust it."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Ultra Violet was crowded. The music was playing and the customers were partying as Paul walked in with Marcie.  
  
"So this is your plan?" Marcie giggled.  
  
"Nothing like a good party to get your mind off things." Paul said. "Just relax. Loosen up a little. Have a drink."  
  
"No... thanks, Paul. I think I'll pass on the booze." she said. "Thanks a lot for bringing me here, for letting me vent it really means a lot."  
  
Paul got a table with her, ordering a drink. "Hey, no problem." he said. "You wanna talk, I'm here to listen."  
  
She smiled, sitting back at the table. From across the club, Jen looked over. She had to look twice, not believing her eyes. Marcie with Paul? She saw Paul answer his phone and excuse himself from Marcie for a moment, stepping outside. Jen walked over.  
  
"So..." Jen said  
  
"So... what?" Marcie asked.   
  
"Paul Cramer?" she sat across from her. "What's that all about? Paul is bad news, Marcie."  
  
"Paul is sweet. He's just being a friend."  
  
"What about Michael?"  
  
"What about Michael?" Marcie said "This has nothing to do with Michael McBain."  
  
"Paul Cramer..."  
  
"Jen, it's nothing, OK. I was having a bad day and Paul... he listened. It's not like I'm gonna marry him."  
  
"Just be careful, Marcie." Jen said. Marcie sighed. "Please. Paul doesn't get involved with anyone unless there's something he can get out of it. Please..."  
  
  
  
Paul stood outside the doors of Ultra Violet pacing back and forth on the phone.  
  
"No... you don't understand." he said. "We had an arrangement... That's not going to happen..." Paul sighed. "I can't tonight... look, I said I'd cover but you have yet to pay up... Look, look I am going home... right..." Paul hung up the phone, clutching it in his hand for a moment before turning and heading back inside.   
  
Al stood by the corner of the building, listening to the entire conversation, watching as Paul walked back into the club. He paused a moment following him inside. Al's eyes set on Marcie and Jen as Paul approached them. He stepped closer.  
  
"Sorry," Paul said "I gotta get out of here."  
  
"Everything OK?" Marcie asked.  
  
"Just something I need to take care of." Paul said. "I'll talk to you later, Marcie."  
  
Marcie nodded, giving a soft smile as Paul left. Al let his eyes follow him curiously.   
  
"I'm getting out of here too." Jen said. "Why don't you come with me? Marcie..." Jen looked at her. Her face seemed drawn. "Marcie, we should get out of here. We could go get icecream or something."   
  
"Sure..." Marcie said. She stood after Jen, steadying herself against the table. She shut her eyes as the room seemed to start spinning.  
  
"Marcie?" Jen said. Al looked over, moving closer to them.  
  
"I'm OK," she said. She released the table, standing on her own for a moment, moving forward but stumbling, her knees giving out beneath her, sending her to the floor.  
  
"Marcie!" Al called hurrying to her. Jen crouched beside her.   
  
"Marcie?" Jen said. "Marcie... Michael." she looked up at him. "You have to do something. What's wrong with her?"  
  
Marcie was still. "Get on the phone to the hospital." Al told Jen, "Tell them to get an ambulance down here." He went back to Marcie, lifting her head gently. "Marcie?" he said. "Come on, Marcie. Open up your eyes."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Jen paced the hospital waiting room nervously as Al walked back in.  
  
"How is she?" Jen asked. "Is she OK? Is Marcie OK?"  
  
"The doctor on call..." Al said. "He took her into a room. He's looking at her now." He was visibly nervous.  
  
"It was Cramer." Jen said. "I know it was him. He did something to her. I knew he was up to no good. I knew it and if something happens to Marcie..."  
  
"Jen," Al said. "Hey, relax OK. Marcie's gonna be just fine. She'll be OK" He paused. "What about this Cramer guy?"  
  
"Paul," she said. "He's a creep. He just seems like he's got his own strange reasons for getting involved in anything."  
  
"What's he want with Marcie?"  
  
"Who knows?" Jen said. "I told her to be careful. She's just... she's going through so much these past few months with Ron and... Al." Jen sat. "It just all fell apart for her after Al died. He was the love of her life. They were so in love... she's a mess about the whole thing." Jen pushed her hair behind her ears. "And now... the one other person that means the world to her... he's spending the night in jail because the police have their heads so far up their... sorry."  
  
"It's OK," Al said. "It just so happens I agree with you... about the cops. I was with Marcie when Ron got arrested. We got him a lawyer... the best lawyer and she's gonna get him out of jail."  
  
"What if... what if something's really wrong with her?" Jen started to cry. "She's my best friend. I know I always... I get carried away and sometimes... I say things I don't mean and... I love Marcie like a sister..."   
  
"She's gonna be OK." Al said soothingly. "Jen... Marcie is going to be fine. I'm a doctor. I know, OK?" Yeah right, he thought. He didn't know anything more than Jen, and all he could do now, was sit there and wait.  
  
  
  
Marcie opened her eyes slowly, blinking, allowing herself to adjust to the well lit room.  
  
"Marcie." the doctor said to her as she focused on him. "I'm Doctor Santos. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"  
  
"Better," she said. "A lot better now. I just... so much has been going on, I've been living off diet soda. I know... I should know better than that."  
  
"In your condition, it's very important that you get the proper nutrition..."  
  
"What?" Marcie said. "My condition? What condition? Am I sick? Oh my God, am I sick?"  
  
"No," Dr. Santos said. " No you aren't sick, Marcie."  
  
"Then what is it?" she asked.  
  
"You don't know then."  
  
"Know what?" Marcie said, the answer finally clicking in her head. "Oh my God..." she cried. "Oh God I'm... I'm..."  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"I'm pregnant." Marcie didn't know what else to say. She was completely in shock. She rested her hand on her abdomen. "Can I... can I just be alone... for a minute?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She waited as he left the room, wiping her eyes. "Al..." she choked softly. "Oh... Al, how am I gonna do this? How am I gonna do this without you here? I can't do this Al, I can't have a baby now... on my own." she wrapped her arms around herself. "Is this... what you meant? When you said you'd go to Heaven and back for me is this what you meant?" she paused, thinking for a moment. "It's so you'd always be with me, isn't it? This little baby... it's part of you..."  
  
"Marcie?" Dr. Santos opened the door slowly. "You have a few visitors..." Marcie nodded as he let Jen and Al into the room.  
  
"Oh, Marcie," Jen said. "You really scared us. What happened?"  
  
"Oh... just didn't eat today." Marcie said. "I got a little light headed. I'm OK now though." She looked at the doctor, pleading for him not to say anything.  
  
"We're going to need to keep Marcie overnight," he said "She can go home in the morning."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Santos," Marcie smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna stay with you tonight, Marcie. OK?" Jen said  
  
"I go on duty in a few hours...." Al added.  
  
"You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm OK." Marcie smiled softly. "I'm gonna be OK now."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Did you sleep here?" Natalie said as she walked into the LPD. John looked exhausted, moving towards the offices.  
  
"I would actually have had to sleep for that to be true," John said. He took a seat at one of the desks. "How about you? How are you holding up?"  
  
She shrugged. "I close my eyes and I see her... lying on that bed. Everyone is... I think it's really hitting now, that Jessica's gone. And Ron... I can't believe it. He lived across from Roxy. We know him, hoe could have gotten any of us. Why did he... kill the girls that he did?"  
  
"We're trying to figure that out." John explained. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Natalie. He's not out there anymore, so you girls can rest easy."  
  
"Jessica's still gone," Natalie said. "Nothing's gonna bring her back."  
  
"I know," John said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Mom's... setting up a memorial service... with Uncle Bo... I think it's a good idea that all the girls get a service."  
  
John nodded. "Agent McBain?" Daniel said. "A word."  
  
"I'll let you get back to work," Natalie said.   
  
"What's up?" John asked once Natalie had gone.  
  
"How do you stand on this Walsh case?" Daniel asked  
  
"Evidence right now points to him. The lighter, the fact that he had the ability to come in contact with each of the girls. Witnesses can put him with two of the last three victims the night of their murders."  
  
"That's two girls... out of five."  
  
"We're working on it." John said. "I'm going to personally tie this guy to each of these girls."  
  
  
  
Marcie was glad enough to get out of the hospital and convince Jen that she was well enough to take off on her own. She had made a phone call to Gabrielle, asking if they could meet for lunch. Gabrielle deserved to know Marcie decided. She had the right to know that her son would have been a father.  
  
Marcie needed some time first. Time to put her thoughts in order, time to maybe get some answers about an alibi for Ron. She made her way over to Foxy Roxy's, entering slowly.  
  
"Hi Roxy," Marcie said as she walked inside.  
  
Roxy stepped out of the backroom. "Marcie..." she said "How's Ronnie? They didn't get him in a cell with a bunk buddy named Bubba, did they?"  
  
"I haven't gone down there yet today," Marcie admitted. "He's gonna be with Miss Williamson and John most of the day."  
  
"Well when you see him, you make sure to tell him that I think he ain't guilty."  
  
Marcie smiled. "I will," she said "Is umm... is Bobby still here?"  
  
"You must have somethin' in that water over there in Ridgeview. Your guys... get my heart all a beatin'."  
  
Marcie giggled. "Roxy?"  
  
"He's up on the roof," She said.   
  
"Thanks" Marcie said. She turned from Roxy, making her way up to the flat topped roof. It was chilly as she pulled up her coat collar. "Bobby?" Marcie called.  
  
Bobby came up behind her. "What are you doing up here?" he asked  
  
Marcie jumped. "Looking for you." she said.  
  
"You found me" Bobby smiled perching himself as he pulled a pack of matches out of his pocket. "Is this about Ron?" Marcie nodded. "They're really putting him away for this?"  
  
"They think he did it," Marcie said as Bobby lit his cigarette. "You know Ron as well as I do. You know he's not capable of murder."   
  
"I know that and you know that. But how do we convince the cops... the FBI..."  
  
"I don't know," Marcie said stepping back slightly as Bobby expelled the smoke from his pursed lips. "I was hoping you remembered something else about the other night. Like... what time Ronnie left or when he came back... Anything. Please Bobby."  
  
"I'm a pretty sound sleeper, Marcie." Bobby said. "An earthquake could hit and I'd sleep through it... sorry."  
  
"Me too..." she said sadly. "Thanks anyway, Bobby."   
  
"I'll do anything I can to help. You know that."  
  
"I know," Marcie said. "I'll let you get back to work so Roxy can put some more holes up in this roof for you for tomorrow."  
  
"I'm gonna be taking lunch in a little while if you wanna join me."  
  
"Oh... I have plans" Marcie said "She's probably already waiting for me. I'll take a raincheck though. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Marcie smiled walking down out of the building. She was on the way to face Gabrielle. She only hoped she could find the right words to tell her what she had to say.  
****


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Marcie had never been so nervous in her life. She could hardly breathe as she sat in the diner waiting for Gabrielle. A thousands thoughts raced through her mind, her palms sweating as she bounced her leg nervously.  
  
"Marcie?" Gabrielle walked into the diner. "I am sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh you're not... it's... OK." Marcie said. "I'm just glad you came."  
  
"You said on the phone that it was important."  
  
"Yeah... very important," Marcie took a deep breath. "I don't even... I don't know how to even say it..." Gabrielle sat forward in her seat. "Miss Medina... I loved Al more than anything in this world." She worked hard to keep from crying. "And..." she took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this."  
  
"This has to do with Al?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Ye...yeah," Marcie said. "You can say that." She bit her bottom lip. "Miss Medina..." Marcie began bouncing her leg again. "I... I'm..." she paused. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Gabrielle went completely still, jaw dropping in shock. "Pregnant?"  
  
This was it, Marcie thought. This was the last straw. Gabrielle was really going to hate her now. "I didn't mean to disappoint you. I didn't do this on purpose, I didn't..."  
  
"Marcie," Gabrielle tried to stop her.  
  
"I just needed you to know... because of Al and...  
  
"Marcie," Gabrielle reached across the table for her hands. Marcie's eyes were bloodshot with tears.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Miss Medina. I don't..."  
  
"Well... You can start by calling me Gabrielle." Marcie sniffled, wiping her eyes. "You are going to be fine, Marcie. You're going to be just fine."  
  
"But I don't... know how..."  
  
"Then I will help you," she said.  
  
"Al... this baby is all I have left of him and I... I am going to do everything... I'm going to try to... do everything right to protect..."  
  
"I know." Gabrielle soothed her. Marcie was completely in tears now. "Marcie... don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry" she said. "I just... I miss him so much." She paused. "I'm going on and on and... I know you miss him too... so much. I... needed you to know this."  
  
"I am going to help you," she repeated.  
  
"I didn't want you to feel an obligation to me..."  
  
"You're having a baby, Marcie."  
  
The words echoed in her mind. "I'm having a baby...Al's baby. I'm having Al's...I'm having..." Marcie couldn't catch her breath.  
  
"Can we have some water... please." Gabrielle said. "Easy, Marcie," She moved over beside her, helping her with the water. "Breathe. That's it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry" Gabrielle told her. "Let me help you. And I promise... everything will turn out just fine."


	30. Chapter Thirty

Angel Square was quiet for midday, only a few random people passed through but nobody stopped, except for Al Holden. He took a seat on a bench facing the statue, taking a deep breath.  
  
"You're worried, darlin'." Luna said appearing beside him.  
  
Al looked over. "Gee... what would make you think that? Could it be... Marcie hit the floor right in front of me last night? Or maybe the fact that I can't manage my way into her file to find out why?.. Oh, oh or maybe, just maybe because I have practically no time at all to get her to see me."  
  
"Easy baby," Luna said. "You're gonna hurt yourself." Al rolled his eyes, standing from the bench. "Marcie trusts you. Ya just have to use that."  
  
"I'm not going to be getting much of anywhere when she's still worried about Ron. Luna... Ron Walsh isn't capable of killing anyone and for the life of me, I can't figure out how to prove it." Al sighed. "He goes to jail and we get the first night without a murder. Tell me how that's supposed to look good for him." She was silent. "Luna."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you baby." she said. "I know you'll... figure it out." She could see Al was about to protest. "Al... don't argue, darlin'. It doesn't help. There's a way. Ya just gotta find it."  
  
"Thanks for being so helpful" he said sarcastically  
  
"Don't lose hope darlin'."  
  
"Hope..." Al sighed. "Hope's all I got left now."  
  
  
  
Nora sat at her desk hovered over piled of papers. "Mrs. Buchanan? I have the documents you asked for."  
  
Nora stood, taking the papers from the messenger. "Thank you," she said returning to her desk. Before her, aside from the newly attained records on Ron Walsh, sat the stats on the Music Box Killer. She sat there forever, going back and forth finding nothing. Not a single thing that didn't tie him to the girls or the murders.  
  
"Nora..." Daniel knocked on the office door. She jumped. "I'm heading to the station, cops are still working on Walsh."  
  
"I'll... meet you down there." Nora said. "I just have one thing to finish up here first."  
  
"Suit yourself," Daniel said.  
  
Nora went back to the papers, comparing connections, comparing locations, comparing dates. "Oh, oh..." she said. "What do we have here?" She looked back and forth for a moment before picking up the phone, dialing the operator. "Hi... I need to be connected with Ridgeview, New Jersey..."

* * *

**Ridgeview, New Jersey-** "Hey, where's Walsh?" a man, with a large muscular stature asked. "There's some woman on the phone looking for you! From Llanview, Pennsylvania."  
  
"A woman huh?" another man asked. "What are you dating again, Jer?  
  
Jerry Walsh made his way down through the fire station to the main phone line, simply shaking his head at the comment. "Is this about Marcie?" he asked. The first man shrugged. " Just give me the phone. He answered. "Hello, this is Jerry Walsh."  
  
"Mr. Walsh, my name is Nora Buchanan, I'm with the DA's office in Llanview."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was hoping that I could speak to you in person," she said "It's very important that we speak..."  
  
"Did Marcie get herself in some kind of trouble?" he asked. "You know we told her to put a stop to the demonstrations...."  
  
"This doesn't concern your sister." she said.  
  
"Then is it Ron?"  
  
"You can be a big help to us..." she avoided his question. "My office will provide you with transportation, but it is... very important that we speak, I'd rather not discuss this on the phone."  
  
He didn't understand why he wasn't questioning her. "Transportation isn't necessary." he said. "I'll get down there." He ended the call.  
  
"So when's your date?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"This isn't funny" he said "I have to get to Llanview."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
Jerry sighed. "Ron just dug himself into a hole."


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Marcie stepped out of resident services with a sigh, clutching a new set of keys in her hand. "Marcie, hold on!" Jen called, sprinting to catch up with her. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I just got my new key... for my room," Marcie said. "And they're charging. $25 dollars. And now... with this whole serial killer thing, there's a new rule that the locks have to be changed if you lose your key. Ronnie could have replaced the lock for nothing. LU has to charge $125. I don't have $150. I don't even have one dollar. I don't have anything anymore. Everything I owned was in my purse."  
  
"It still hasn't shown up yet?" Jen asked.  
  
Marcie shook her head. "No, it's gone. Somebody must have picked it up, found the big five dollars in my wallet and took off." She sighed, looking at the bill from the school. "All the money I'm going to owe people. The college, a doctor, I'm gonna have to get another job just to pay..."  
  
"A doctor?" Jen said. "I thought you were OK."  
  
"I am."  
  
"then... what do you need a doctor for?"  
  
"I meant... the doctor... from last night... I'm going to get a bill from the hospital..."  
  
"First of all, Michael McBain told you not to worry about a bill and second of all... that's not what you meant Marcie. You really freaked me out last night. Please, please tell me what's wrong."

* * *

"Where is he? In there?" Daniel asked walking into the station. John looked up from behind a desk. "Agent McBain?"  
  
"He's with his attorney." John said.  
  
"Is he talking yet?"  
  
John shook his head as Bo entered the station. "Feel free to give it a shot," John said, running his fingers through his hair, stretching his back as Daniel entered the room.  
  
"Walsh again?" Bo asked.  
  
John nodded. "It's almost like Colson's down here every fifteen minute." he exaggerated. "Like... his presence is going to make Ron talk." Bo folded his arms across his chest. "He's really holding on to his innocence."  
  
"Well we've seen that before... tons of times." Bo said.  
  
John shook his head. "Not like this," he said "This is different. This is definitely much different."  
  
"Tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying."  
  
"I don't know Bo" John said. "It's really knawing at me that... we might have the wrong guy."

* * *

Days were becoming more and more hectic, Families were falling apart. Her own family was in shambles. If it wasn't one thing now, it was another. Viki was working on planning memorial services for Jessica, Kevin was working on keeping Asa away from the police station and from killing Ron Walsh, and all that left Kelly to do was make herself scarce. Give everyone the room they needed.  
  
She walked through Angel Square, looking up at the statue, unsure really why she had come. She took a deep breath, after a moment's pause, going to walk away as her eye caught something at the foot of one of the benches. She walked over slowly, bending down, retrieving the small brown handbag.  
  
"Poor girl" Kelly said taking a seat. "She's probably all over the place, looking for this." She opened up the bag, removing first the photos, flipping through them, recognizing right away Al Holden. She continued through, finding the wallet, flipping it open to reveal the LU student ID. "Marcie Walsh." she said "OK," she checked her watch. "I might be able to catch her on campus..."  
  
She stood, slinging the purse over her shoulder, passing once again the statue, heading towards LU.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Nora sat in her office, still looking over the papers, getting ready to go down to the police station herself as there came a knock on her door. "Come on in!" she called and the door swung open.  
  
In walked an average sized, slightly muscular man with dark brown hair. Nora would have immediately been able to pick the man out in a crowd. "Nora Buchanan?" he asked. "I'm... Jerry Walsh."  
  
"Come in, have a seat... please," Nora said.  
  
"What did you need to speak with me about?" he asked. "How much trouble has Ron gotten himself into?"  
  
"Mr. Walsh..."  
  
"Jerry. Please." he said. She nodded.  
  
"Jerry, we've tried to keep the news out of the papers, so you not hearing about this back in New Jersey... doesn't surprise me. What I called you here for today is... to provide your brother with an alibi for September 20th."  
  
"An alibi?" Jerry sat forward in his seat. "What's going on? What kind of trouble is he in?"  
  
"With your help, no trouble at all." Nora said. "All you have to do is come with me to the station and tell the detectives where your brother was on the 20th."

* * *

"Nothing's wrong," Marcie said, slowly walking ahead of Jen. "All of this money stuff, and everything with Ronnie, I just... I'm on overdrive."  
  
"You know... the offer still stands if you want to come back and stay with me and Joey a little longer."  
  
Marcie smiled. "Thanks Jen, but... I think I need to get back to living here. At least try to... for a little while."  
  
Jen nodded. "OK," she said. "But at least promise you'll call if you need anything."  
  
"I promise," Marcie said. Jen raised her eyebrows. "Honest," Marcie smiled. "I promise. You'd better... you'd better get to class before Professor Stevens locks you out."  
  
"You're right" Jen rolled her eyes. "I think the man likes to torture us. Are you gonna be free after I get out of class? We could grab a burger at Rodi's?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll meet you in the quad then," Jen said. "Gotta go. History awaits."  
  
Marcie laughed, watching Jen disappear across the campus. She herself gathered her belongings and headed towards the dorms. She walked in, making her way to her room, but stopping suddenly at the sight of a figure standing at her door. Marcie was frozen and a bit nervous, but approached slowly.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Marcie Walsh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My name is Kelly Buchanan... I'm glad I could catch you." Marcie was still unsure what the meeting was about. "I found...your purse in Angel Square."  
  
"Oh my God," Marcie smiled. "Oh my God you found it?" Kelly handed Marcie the small bag. "Thank you so much, oh my... thank you."  
  
"I know that if it was me, I'd hope that someone would return it to me. Besides... I saw the pictures in there and knew they had to be special to you."  
  
"They are," Marcie's voice dropped. "They really mean a lot."  
  
"I didn't know Al Holden," she said. "Only through Joey...but I read about what happened and... I'm really sorry."  
  
Tears welled up in Marcie's eyes. "Thanks you." she choked "And for... bringing this back to me. I was so sure that I'd never see it again." Marcie wiped her eyes. Everything was hitting her at one time. She had to sit.  
  
Kelly crouched down before her. "It's OK" she told Marcie. "It's OK, just take a few deep breaths... nice and... nice and slow." Marcie allowed her breathing to steady. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah," Marcie nodded "Sorry... we hardly know eachother and here I am... flipping out... sorry."  
  
"Hey, no," Kelly said. "No, it's OK." She paused for a moment, going into her own purse, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. "Here..." She jotted down two numbers. "This is me... at home and my cell phone. If you need... somebody to talk to, OK?"  
  
"OK," Marcie smiled, taking the paper. "Thank you... for everything. All of this... it really mean a lot to me. Thank you."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

"Jen..." Marcie said over her cell phone. "I can meet you down there... I just had to run down to the station and pick up my paycheck... Order me a burger?.. Thanks." Marcie hung up the phone, putting it in her bag, stepping into the Police Station. She didn't particularly enjoy being there since Ron had been arrested, but it was her job, and she needed the money.  
  
Marcie walked up to the Commissioner's office, knocking softly, waiting for the response to enter before doing so. "Commissioner, I was just..." Marcie came to an abrupt stop at the sight of the room full of people: John, Bo, Daniel, Ron and Evangeline.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Daniel said. "Because frankly I'm not amused."  
  
"Just relax, Colson," Bo said.  
  
"What's going on?" Marcie asked looking around the room. "Is this about the case? Did you finally figure out that Ronnie's innocent?"  
  
"Marcie..." Bo said. "It's just a meeting and we're..."  
  
"Oh good you're all here," Nora said entering the office. "Marcie... I'm glad you're here too. You can be a big help."  
  
"Can you just be a little bit more specific, Nora?" Daniel said. "We're working with a capital murder charge here."  
  
"Of course," Nora said. "Bo... John... you've got the wrong man." Marcie smiled. "Ron Walsh couldn't have possibly killed those girls. As a matter of fact, I can place him miles away from victim #1, Susan Gelman, the night she was murdered. And I have two people here who can prove it." She looked at Marcie. "I know you're probably not familiar with the timeline of the murders, but once you are..."  
  
"So where's the alibi?" Daniel said.  
  
Nora opened the office door and poked her head out. "You can come in now," she said.  
  
Marcie watched the door anxiously to see the face of the person who would keep Ron out of jail. Her eyes widened as her brother stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Jerry?" Marcie said.  
  
"Jerry Walsh drove down here from Ridgeview, New Jersey." Nora paused. "The date of the first murder was September 20th."  
  
"So?" Daniel said.  
  
Marcie smiled. "There's no way that Ronnie could have done it."  
  
"We were with Ron all day on the 20th," Jerry said.  
  
"It's... an awful long time back to remember the specific day," John reasoned.  
  
"I remember the day." Jerry said. "Marcie too I'm sure." Marcie nodded. "September 20th... we were all at Newark International Airport."  
  
Marcie swallowed. "It was the day that Eric got called to active duty. We saw him off."  
  
"That's right" Ron said. "That's right, check the flight records."  
  
"And you can call the college," Marcie said. "They excused me from all my classes that day. I'm sure they have records."  
  
"And... airport medical services." Jerry added. "Pop was having chest pains..."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "I signed for him. I signed the papers. Pull the copies. there have to be copies."  
  
Bo looked at John. "So does this mean that Ron can go?" Marcie asked. "Now that you know..."  
  
"We're going to call New Jersey," John said. "Corroborate your story."  
  
"We should do that now." Bo said looking around the room.  
  
Ron looked at Jerry and Marcie as Bo managed to usher everyone out of the office. "I don't know what to say to you two." Ron said. "Jerry... for coming all the way down here..."  
  
"You should have called me" Jerry said. "This would have killed Dad if he found out, Ron."  
  
"Another reason I didn't call," Ron said. "Jerry... thanks."  
  
Jerry nodded. "You know... I was thinking I might stick around for a while."  
  
"But what about your job?" Marcie said.  
  
"I have some vacation time coming up. I would kind of like to stay here for a while."  
  
"Jerry..." Marcie said.  
  
"Don't argue, Marc," Jerry said. "I've made up my mind."  
  
"Well..." John reentered the office. "I just got off the phone with the doctor. He places you at the airport on the 20th." Marcie smiled. "Ron... you're free to go. Sorry for the misunderstanding."  
  
"Just as long as you catch the guy who really killed those girls." Ron said, standing. "Just get this guy."  
  
"It's our main focus." John said. "Believe me."  
  
"Let's get you out of here." Jerry said to Ron. "Marcie?"  
  
"I'll meet you at Roxy's." She said. Ron nodded. "I just have to make a phone call first and cancel some plans." They turned to leave. "Ronnie!" she called. Ron turned back to face her and she ran to him pulling him into an embrace. "I'm so glad that you're out."  
  
"Me too Marcie" he said "I'll meet you at Roxy's?"  
  
Marcie smiled. "I'll meet you there."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

He saw Ron get out of the passenger's side of the car in front of Foxy Roxy's. There was no use of holding back now. It was back to his old tricks. He had had a few days to gaze through the LU yearbook, to study each girl's picture, but ultimately dog-eared two pages. One for tonight and one that he would hold off on. He managed to keep himself out of sight as the final person entered the salon.  
  
Ronnie?!" Roxy looked over from the cash drawer. "You're sprung?" You need hidin' from Johnny McBain? I can stash you in the basement. He'll never look there..."  
  
"Rox," Ron laughed. "Roxy, I didn't escape. They let me go." Jerry laughed at Roxy's speculation.  
  
"Who's your friend, Ronnie?" Roxy fluffed her hair, moving closer.  
  
"Rox, this is my brother, Jerry. He's here from Ridgeview."  
  
"Another Walsh, huh?" Roxy said. "They're growin' 'em gorgeous in Ridgeview."  
  
"OK, I'm here." Marcie said, walking in the door of the Hair Haven. "I didn't miss anything did I?"  
  
Jerry just met Roxy" Ron said. Marcie tried to stifle a giggle. "I was just gonna go upstairs and tell Bobby..."  
  
"No luck with that one, Ronnie" Roxy said. "Bobby took off early this morning."  
  
"Oh..." Ron said. "I guess I'll just catch him when he gets back."  
  
"Marcie?" Roxy looked over at her. "You OK, honey? You look a little green."  
  
"I'm... I'm fine." Marcie said. "Just a little hungry."  
  
"Well I can fix that" Roxy said. "How about lunch?"  
  
"Thanks, Roxy but... I actually have a study group I have to get to. Jen... picked me up a hamburger."  
  
"To go food." Ron said. "Nice."  
  
"We'll have dinner tonight." Marcie smiled., kissing his cheek and then Jerry's. I promise."

* * *

Al walked into the LPD, looking around for a moment before spotting John. He made his way over " Hey... John" he said.  
  
John looked up from the papers strewn across the desk in front of him. "Michael..." he said "What's up?"  
  
"I heard that uh... Ron Walsh was released."  
  
"Geez," John ran his fingers back through his hair. "News travels fast around here."  
  
"Well do you have any other suspects?" Al asked. "You...looking at anyone else?.."  
  
"Michael, you know I can't tell you if we are or not. I can tell you we have it under control."  
  
"And I can tell you're lying." Al leaned back in his seat, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Agent McBain" one of the officers beckoned from down the hall. "The Commissioner..."  
  
"I can't talk about this right now, Michael" John said, standing. I can't discuss this."  
  
Al sat back as John walked down the hall. He sighed, leaning forward, eyeing the papers still lying on the desk. "Hmm." he said to himself. "It's not against the law if it's out in the open..." He looked around before leaning over the desk, flipping through the top few papers. "OK." he said softly. "Evidence..." He paused. "RW?.."  
  
"Find anything interesting?" John said. AL jumped back.  
  
"Me... no. No I was just... I was just leaving." Al stood quickly. "I'll... I'll see you later, John" John shook his head as Al left the station.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Marcie walked out of the library, pulling a bottle of water out of her bag. "I don't think I'm ever going to catch up with this." she sighed. "I still don't get it"

"I don't get much more than you do," Jen said. "But you know I'll help as much as I can." Marcie sighed, nodding. "Well you do have to look at the bright side of things. Ron is out of jail."

Marcie smiled. "You're right. Thank God. I knew Ronnie was innocent." They reached the dorms. "What are you doing for dinner tonight? Do you and Joey want to come over... I'm eating with my brothers..."

"Oh Marc, I'd love to but... I'm going to meet Riley tonight to work on our lit project. Sorry..."  
"No, it's OK" Marcie said. "Some other time."

"I'll see you later then?" Jen said. "I'll call you."

"OK" Marcie said. "Don't work too hard." She watched as Jen walked towards the men's dorms, sighing, starting to walk off the campus.

"Marcie!" Al called, jogging to catch up with her. "Marcie!"

Marcie paused., turning. "Michael..." she said "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." he said. Marcie raised her eyebrows. "I... heard that your brother was cleared."

"Yeah," Marcie smiled. "He found an alibi."

"That's great. I knew Ron was innocent."

"Still freaked though... I mean... the real killer is still out there."

"I know," Al said. "But I think I've got a way to put an end to this."

"And end to the murders?" Marcie was curious.

"An end to all of it. I know... what the police have for evidence. I know what they have that could point the finger at the right killer."

"John told you?" Marcie's eyes widened.

"Well... not exactly. But... and you can't tell anybody," Marcie nodded in agreement. "I found out that the police got their hands on a silver lighter with the initials 'RW' on it."

"So that's why they thought it was Ronnie"

"I think that might have been the one piece that pointed the finger at him."

"So... it should be easy now then." Marcie smiled. "All we have to do is find somebody with those initials who smokes."

Easier said than done, Marcie" AL said. "You know how many people there are in Llanview."

"We can try" Marcie said. "We have to"

"How about we... we can brainstorm," Al suggested. "Maybe over dinner... tonight?"

"Michael..." Marcie said. "I can't"

Al sighed. "Right..."

"Oh, no no," Marcie giggled. "I mean I can't... tonight. I can't tonight. I'm having dinner with my brothers." She paused. "You should come. Do you wanna come?.. and then we could talk about this evidence stuff after?"

Al smiled. Was he finally making some headway. "You sure?" Marcie nodded. "OK," he smiled _'Way to go Al'_ he thought. "Yeah sure. I'd love to join you."


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

"This is crazy," Riley said as he and Jen sat in the diner. "You know I read this... Gatsby thing in High School. I didn't get it then and I don't get it now."

"He was in love with her," Jen said. "Gatsby... he was so in love with Daisy, but she was always just out of reach. Kinda like that green light at the end of the pier."

"And you read the book how many times?" Riley sighed.

"About twelve," Jen said. "Hey, look... we can do this, right? We can do this."

"We have no choice if we wanna pass. And I for one need to pass." Riley paused. "I don't know about you, but I need a break."

Jen nodded. "Sure, I could go for stretching my legs." She stood with Riley, heading out of the diner for some air, passing Paul on the way out.

Paul Cramer entered the diner, making his way over to a table where Rex sat with his plans spread out in front of him. "Look" Paul said sliding across from him. "I told you I'd help out, but this is getting out of hand here. Where's the cash, Rex? I need some money."

"I told you I'd get you the money," Rex said "Stop hassling me about it. Do you have any idea how much it's costing me to get this actual river setup in the restaurant. A lot of dough. So you're just going to have to wait a little longer. You don't have a problem... waiting longer do you?" Paul sighed, sitting back in his seat. "Do you?"

"No" he said "No I guess not. But can you at least try to hurry it up."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Rex said. "Now do you mind, you're ruining my thought process here."

Paul shook his head with disgust, getting up from the booth.

"Still working on those plans?" Jen asked, having stepped back into the diner. "That restaurant is sure gonna be spectacular, huh?"

"That's the plan," Rex said. "The raging waters of the Nile."

"When are you opening?"

"Just as soon as we get the water running."

Jen smiled. "That's great. Wow, Rex. That's really great."

"Jen?" Riley called to her. "You coming?"

"Yeah" she said "I'll... see you later, Rex."

>>>>>>

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Michael?" Marcie said. "My brother's... they can get a little over protective sometimes."

"I think I can handle it" Al laughed. "It's just dinner, right? I won't put my elbows on the table and I'll sit up straight and all the things that Miss Manners tells you to do."

Marcie giggled. "Miss Manners?" she said leading him up to the entrance to Rodi's. "That should be interesting."

"Marcie!" Ron saw her enter, waving her over.

She approached with Michael, taking a seat. "Ronnie, you remember Michael" she said "We bumped into eachother and I asked him to join us. I hope that's OK."

"Yeah" Ron said. "Yeah, sure. Doc."

"Michael" Al said. "Please."

"Oh and this is my brother Jerry," Marcie said. "Jerry, this is Michael McBain."

"Pleasure" Jerry shook Al's hand.

"It's all mine" Al said.

"You guys didn't order yet, did you?" Marcie said. "I am starving."

"Just some drinks," Ron said. "Michael... you want a drink?"

"Oh um... no... thanks. I'm on call." Al said, noticing as Marcie looked over at the food on the table next to them. All color suddenly drained from her face.

"Umm... excuse me..." she said practically bolting from the table.

Al waited a moment. "Maybe I should... I'll go make sure she's OK." He stood. "Excuse me." Al made his way towards the ladies room.

Marcie couldn't seem to keep anything down lately. She knew it was just morning sickness. Morning sickness? she laughed. It was more like afternoon and evening sickness too. She ran some water over her face dabbing it with a paper towel before stepping out of the bathroom. She practically collided with Al. "Oh... Michael? What are you doing?"

"I was worried about you." Al said. "Marcie... something's wrong?"

"No" Marcie said. "No I'm fine."

"I'm a doctor," he said. "You can tell me. Marc... please tell me."

"I can't tell my brothers." she said. "Michael, please don't tell them. You have to swear if I tell you. Please."

"Marcie, I swear. I won't tell them anything you don't want me to."

Marcie took a deep breath. "Especially Ronnie" she said "Because Ronnie will tell my Dad and my Dad has high blood pressure and..."

"Marcie" AL took her hands. "I swear OK."

"OK..." she said "I'm... Michael, I'm pregnant.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

A/N: I've got my muse back for this one Look for it to be coming back in regular intervals again. Oh and don't forget to vote on who you think the MBK ?topicID90.topic). I'm received a few guesses and they're really awesome. Thanks all

Al just about hit the floor. He couldn't have heard her right. He was completely speechless, motionless. He had to hear her say it again because right now it wasn't registering in his brain.

"Michael?" Marcie said. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah..." Al said. "I should... I should be asking you that. Pregnant..."

"Not too far along," she said. "I just... I just found out. Nobody knows... except for you and Al's mom. My brothers; would flip out... except maybe for Eric. And my Dad would have a heart attack. He didn't even know I was dating Al and..."

"Marcie... hey, calm down OK." Al had to breathe right along with her to keep from hitting the ground himself. "You need to take it easy, OK?"

"You can't tell my brothers." Marcie pleaded.

"I won't," Al said. "Promise. I promise."

Marcie smiled. "Thanks you, Michael," she said Al stood completely still. "Are you coming back to eat?"

"Me? Yeah... yeah, I just... I have to return a call first. I'll be right there." Al waited as Marcie rejoined her brothers at their table, walking out the back door of Rodi's. "Luna!" he called. "Luna!"

"No need to scream darlin'." Luna said. "I'm right here."

"You're so lucky that's all I'm doing" Al said. "Marcie's pregnant."

Luna pursed her lips. "So you know, huh?" she said.

"Well yeah," Al said. "I couldn't not find out that I'm gonna be a dad. You could have told me. You could have at least given me a hint."

"Don't you get it baby?" Luna said. "You've had the clues all along. It's always been right in front of you."

AL shook his head. "What are you talking about? I had no idea. I never had any idea."

"That sweet little angel, darlin'. Little Gabby. Al... you knew deep down in that big ole heart of yours. She's your little girl."

"I'll never get to see her grow up," Al choked. "Luna I... won't be there when she's born and I... won't be able to hold her or... play with her... This isn't fair!"

"I know darlin'."

"No. You know... this sucks. I didn't do anything to deserve to miss out on this! I don't deserve this!"

"I don't know what to tell you darlin'. You gotta look at the bright side of things."

Al laughed. "And what side would that be?"

"You're here now," Luna said. "You still have time. You still have time to get Marcie to see you. And you have to do that."

"It's pointless."

"You can't just quit now, AL."

"Why? Why not, Luna?"

"Just trust me baby. You need to be here. You can't give up now. Now you go back in there and you have dinner with Marcie and her brothers and you don't give up darlin'. You keep on fightin'. For that little girl, you keep fightin'."

>>>>>>

She was gorgeous and he watched her approach the house, digging through her purse in search of her keys, cursing softly when she couldn't find them. She crouched down by the front door, placing her purse on the ground to search again.

He saw her come upon her keys, smiling now as she stood and headed for the door again. He moved quickly, coming up behind her and she spun around, hearing him.

"Oh, hey," she said. "I thought you were working all night." He didn't respond and she turned to put the keys into the door. He took the opportunity to slip the leotard around her neck.

She squirmed, tiny breaths of anguish escaping her throat and she was unable to breath in more air, trying to pull at the noose, scratching at his gloved hands. She managed to whimper, unable to support herself any longer as her body went limp.

He pulled the leotard tight one last time in assurance before propping her body up by the door and laying the music box beside her. The melody drifted through the night air and he slipped away.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Al walked with back to his apartment, letting her in. "So just... make yourself comfortable. You want a drink or something?"

"No" she said, sitting. "No, I'm good. I think we should just get started. What did you say you had again?"

"A lighter," AL said. "With initials. A silver lighter inscribed RW."

"RW..." Marcie said . "OK, um... let's start with The R. We have Riley..."

"Colson" Al shook his head. "That doesn't fit,"

"Um... Res."

"Balsom... no."

Marcie sighed. "Fine um we'll go with the W's." They were both silent for a long time. "I can't think of any."

"Well maybe the RW stands for something else. A pet... a hometown..."

"Well that would really point to Ron, wouldn't it? Ridgeview. I mean it would point to Bobby too then..."

"Bobby?"

"Bobby Warren," Marcie said. "Didn't you meet him? He's here from Ridgeview to help with Roxy's roof."

"RW." he said "Robert Warren. Does he use a lighter, Marcie?"

"Michael, I know Bobby. He's not a killer."

"Does he need a lighter, Marcie?" Al said again.

Marcie nodded. "Yes," she said "He's smoked since he and Ronnie were in High School. Michael... he couldn't have..."

"Have the police talked to him?" Marcie shook her head. "Maybe they need to" Al said as his phone rang. He sighed, picking it up. "Yeah, hello?.. Johnny, hey what's up?.. Yeah, I'm on call tonight... who? John, who?.." Al's heart fell. "Who found her?.. Yeah- yeah I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, eyes closing in shock.

"Michael?" Marcie said. "What is it?"

"They... found another body."

"God..."

"I need to go" he said "I have to go to the scene..."

"Do we know her?" Marcie said. Al couldn't answer her. "Michael?.."

>>>>>>

"Can we get this area roped off already" John said, walking over to the house. He sighed. "Can you tell me one more time?"

"I was working... over at St. James." Joey said. "I was planning the memorial service for Jessica... I called Jen earlier,. I told her I was going to be working late. I didn't even see her and now..."

"I'm sorry," John said. "I have to ask... if anyone else saw you there tonight."

"I didn't kill my wife." Joey said.

"I'm not... I'm not saying that you did."

"I just found her..." Joey was beside himself. "Jen was just lying there..."

"Alright." John said. "OK, Joe..."

"Agent McBain!" one of the officers called. John looked over, seeing Michael crossing the police line. Marcie was standing behind the line.

"What's she doing here?" John said. "You gotta get her out of here, Michael."

"She was with me when I got the call," Al said.

"Yeah, well the girl was a friend of hers."

"Of mine too" Al said, trying very hard not to think about Jen lying there. "Look... you might want to check out this guy, Bobby Warren."

"Michael..."

"Just check him out." Al said. "Please. Jen is the sixth girl that this guy has killed. How many more, Johnny?" Al paused. "He's staying with Ron Walsh. Just check him out. Please."


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Marcie couldn't concentrate as she sat behind her desk at the LPD. Jen was her best friend and now she was dead. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. Marcie held back her tears, staring down at the papers sitting before her. 

"Marcie?" Al said, standing before her. She was zoned out, didn't hear him. "Marcie?"

"Oh..." Marcie shook from her trance. "Michael, hey... what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to... see how you were doing," Al said. "I was worried about you."

"I'll be OK" Marcie said softly.

"Look,... Marc." Al took a seat in front of her. "I was thinking... I know we didn't really know all of the girls, but if we could figure out what they had in common, say, Jessica and Jennifer... maybe we could narrow things down."

"I really can't do this right now, Michael."

"I know she was your best friend..."

"She was more than that," Marcie started to cry. "Her and Joey took me in when Al died. She was... there for me when I didn't think I could live. Jessica too. They were both Buchanans, one way or another, but none of the other girls were. Can we not talk about this anymore? Let your brother handle it now."

"But Marcie..."

"Please. I just lost three people who were really important to me. I can't handle it again so... just let John handle it. Let him do his job."

>>>>>>

"Can't you tell me anything?" Riley said following Daniel into his office. "Dad. Tell me something."

"I can't, Riley." Daniel said. "It's an open investigation." Riley sighed, shaking his head. "I know she was your friend..."

"I should have just met her last night." Riley said. "She wanted to finish that stupid project. I told her I had to work with the band... if I had been there..."

"The guy could have gone after you to get to her." Daniel said. "We don't know what to expect anymore."

"Do you think she knew? Did she see his face?" Riley said. "Did she scream? Did she suffer?"

Daniel shook his head. "I have no idea, Riley. I don't... I don't know."

"Well maybe somebody should think about that." Riley said. "Jen was more cautious about this guy than anyone I know. She wouldn't have turned her back to a stranger."

"We don't know that she wasn't taken by surprise."

"She would have sprayed him." Daniel looked at Riley curiously. "I told you. Jen was cautious. She'd jump at every rustle of a leaf. She carried pepper spray. I freaked her out one day and I almost got it in the eyes. She would have sprayed."

"What are you saying, Riley?"

"If she didn't know him, she would have sprayed him. If she didn't spray the guy, then she knew him. That's the other explanation."

"There's no way to prove that," Daniel said. "Detective McBain is working on this case."

"It's not a case! Jen was a person! Jessica was a person! They were friends of mine, Dad! They're not just some names on a piece of paper."

"The police and the FBI are doing their jobs, Riley."

"Well they're not doing them fast enough. If they were, then this guy would be in jail and Jen would still be alive! And if nobody's going to do their jobs and find out who the killer is, then somebody has to."

Riley turned and stormed out of Daniel's office. "Riley!" Daniel called. "Riley, get back... don't do something stupid! Riley!"


	40. Chapter Forty

John knocked loudly on Ron's door, waiting a moment as it swung open. "Jesus," Ron said. "What now?"

"Relax." John said. "I'm looking for your buddy, Bobby."

"You guys don't leave anyone out, do you?" Ron said. "He's up on the roof. Oh... and he's not your guy."

"Thanks for the heads up on that one," John said. He turned and ascended to the roof, letting the cool breeze hit him as he looked around. He caught a glimpse of Bobby striking a match to light up a cigarette. John slowly approached him.

"Bobby Warren?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be up here," Bobby said.

John flashed his ID. "I need to ask you a few questions."

Bobby leaned against the edge of the building. "This about Ron?" he asked. "I thought he was cleared."

"He was. He is." John said. "I wanted to ask you a few questions about your whereabouts..."

Bobby laughed, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out. "So I did this now?" he said " Who next? One of those girls? Did they do this to themselves? Was it some ritualistic cult thing? You're wasting your time, Agent McBain."

Why don't you just tell me where you were, Bobby and let me determine whether or not I'm wasting my time."

"I was here... alone." Bobby said. "No alibi. Ron went out and I was asleep. That's it." He was lighting a second cigarette.

"You use matches all the time?" John asked.

"That a problem?"

"Not at all," John said. "We'll be in touch."

>>>>>>

Al sat in the apartment, head in his hands, mind racing a mile a minute. First Jessica, then Jen and this psycho was still out there.

"It's a pity," Luna said, sitting beside him.

"That all those girls are dead? That Jess and Jen were killed? Where's the justice?"

"It doesn't make sense, darlin'. I know." Luna said. "But you don't have much time now. You have to get Marcie to see you. To make everything right, sugar."

"Making everything right... it's just not happening. It's not happening, Luna. And I'm going to be out of this whole picture soon because this is all hopeless."

"Don't give up, sugar." Luna said. "You still have 'til midnight. You still have a chance to fix things."

"And I'm going to. I have to and I will." Al paused. "I will, Luna. I will."

>>>>>>

Marcie sat in the diner, watching as the patrons came and went. "Marc?" she heard from behind her. She turned to see Riley.

"Hi..." she said softly. "Riley..."

"How are you doing?" Riley asked her. "Are you OK?"

Marcie nodded slowly. "What about you?"

Riley sighed. "The cops still have nothing," he said "My dad is just as clueless as the rest of them, but I know Jen. You know Jen. Would she have turned her back on anyone she didn't know?"

"No" she said . "No, she was more careful than anyone." Marcie paused. "Jen knew him. She knew the killer."

"Not that it narrows things down much but..."

"It kinda points us in some sort of direction."

"Jen knew a lot of people," Riley sighed.

"Well... do you think that maybe if Jen knew him, Jessica knew him too?"

"Maybe." Riley said, sitting. "But they both knew a lot of the same people."

"So what now?"

Riley was silent for a moment. "I don't have any idea what the cops are doing but... we can narrow the list a little."

"It's New Year's Eve." Marcie said in sudden revelation. "Jen and I... were supposed to go to the party for... the opening of Rex's new restaurant."

"Yeah..." Riley sighed. "I was gonna meet her and Joe there... some big party. She was really excited about the whole thing."

"New Year, new Jen," Marcie said. "That's what she kept saying to me." They were both silent for a moment. "We should go. For Jen, we should go."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

Marcie nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah. Come with me. If it's weird, we'll leave."

Riley shrugged. "I don't think so, Marc."

"Please," Marcie said. "Riley... I don't want to go alone. We don't have to stay long. Just... don't make me do this on my own. Please."


	41. Chapter Forty One

"This is crazy," Marcie said to herself as she sat in Rex's new restaurant. It reminded her a lot of Ultra Violet, same crowd, same look. There was a small illusion of water running around the bar. The walls seemed as if there were dozens of tiny waterfalls.

"Marcie," Paul said, seeing her. "I didn't think I'd see you here tonight."

"Why not?" Marcie said nervously, almost defensively.

"Hey, just saying," Paul defended. "You just lost your best friend. I'm sorry."

Marcie let down her guard a bit, sensing sincerity. "Thanks," she said, letting her eyes focus on Paul's face in the dim light of the club. The dark purple bruise forming around his eye became clear. "Oh my God," she said "What happened to you?"

Paul lifted his fingers to lightly brush the black and blue. "Oh this?" he said. "It's nothing. Doing a favor for a friend. Well not really a friend.. It's nothing. Really."

Marcie raised her eyebrows. "Right." she said heading over to the bar with him.

"I'll buy you a drink," Paul said, ordering a beer.

"No... thanks. Medication." Marcie lied. She looked around the restaurant, hoping to see Riley, but knowing that he wouldn't come. He still couldn't. He and Jen had gotten a lot closer in the past months. Marcie didn't blame him for staying away. Perhaps she should have done the same.

She watched Rex as he stood down at the end of the bar, watching the crows pouring into the new establishment. He lit the candles that were sitting atop the bar, giving the restaurant the final touch of the Nile at sunset.

But then Marcie thought of Jen again, walking towards the door. "I can't be here." she said to Paul. "I have to... go to Reverend Joey at St. James. I have to... I'm sorry." She was distraught, hurried out the door.

Paul sighed, saw Rex look over at him. "Guess she's still beating herself up over this," he said with a shrug. "Why are you even here? You and Jen were tight."

"She wanted this," Rex said. "You know Jen. Always loved a good party." Rex let out an exasperated sigh. "Watch the bar for me, Cramer."

Paul laughed. "And where the hell are you going?"

"I need some space," he said. "Peace. I'll be back before the ball drops just..."

"That's not even an hour," Paul said. " Where do you think I'm going?" Rex spit. "China? I'm stepping out for some air."

"You know, all these favors I'm doing for you and I've yet to see any cash."

"That's why they call them favors." Rex grabbed his coat.

"I got the crap beat out of me by RJ so you wouldn't have to fork over the extra bucks for this place. My eye is the color of an eggplant."

"You wear it well." Rex said. "Watch the bar."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Paul said. "I want my cash, Balsom."

"Keep the tips," Rex said leaving the restaurant.

"Tips," Paul scoffed. "Who leaves tips anymore?"

>>>>>>

Marcie sat in one of the pews at St., James. She only hoped that Joey would be there. He had to be. Jen was his wife. She took a deep breath, staring toward the front. It hadn't been that long ago that she had been right there for Al's memorial. A few tears trickled down her cheek but she quickly wiped them away. She cried for them all. For Al, For Jessica and Jen. She loved them and now they were gone.

At first Marcie didn't even realize that the seat beside her filled, but she looked to her left and saw Rex, his face blank, without emotion.

"I thought you were Reverend Joey for a minute," she said. "I never took you as a religious person, Rex."

"You either," he said simply.

"When my brother ended up in Iraq I guess I wandered back a little. It helps a little I guess. There's just been so much death. Pointless and... I don't know." Marcie paused. "I just hope the police find the guy who did this, who killed Jen..."

"He has to live with what he's done to her. She shouldn't have had to die."

"She didn't have to die," Marcie said. "Jen didn't deserve that. You know that. You loved her."

"And she loved the Reverend," Rex said. "And God knows she loved Colson."

"Riley?" Marcie said.

"Oh you didn't know?" Rex said, "Your best friend getting some on the side."

"Stop it," Marcie said.

"I knew she could never be happy with Joe. I told her that. And it was true. But instead of turning to the one person who loved her unconditionally, instead of coming to me, she went to him. To Riley, who... just like Joe, wanted to change her."

"That's not true," Marcie cried. "Rex, you're just upset."

"I saw them together. The night she died. He dropped her off down the block from her house. He kissed her..."

"They were friends." she said.

"You don't kiss your friends like that," Rex said. "She looked at him like she never looked at anyone. That's why she died."

>>>>>>

Al walked into the restaurant. "Raging Waters," he said to himself. "At least the name fits the place." He looked around, spotting familiar faces, people who needed to be out, who needed the new year to come and bring them a new start. Antonio Vega sat alone at a booth in the corner, Natalie and Joey slowly made their way up to the bar. But no Marcie. Al was sure she would have been there.

He leaned over the bar, picking up the lighter that Rex had used to light the candles earlier and twirled it in his fingers.

"Where's Rex?" Natalie asked Paul as he served her and Joey up two drinks.

"He took a break," Paul said. He looked at Joey. "I thought you were meeting Marcie."

"I haven't seen Marcie since Jen..." Joey trailed off.

Al didn't feel right, gazing down in his hand at the shiny silver lighter. The lighter with the engraving. _RW_ "RW. Raging Waters. It wasn't a name," Al said. "All this time we thought it was a name. Where'd she go?" Al said to Paul. "Marcie. Where'd she say she was going!"

"St. James," Paul replied. "She'll be back when she sees Joe's not there."

"Call John," Al said to Natalie.

"What?" she said.

"Just call John and tell him to get to St. James." Al didn't wait, bolting out of the restaurant and running as fast as he could towards St. James.

>>>>>>

Marcie went to stand. "She had to die," Rex said. "She played me. Made me think that I had a chance to get her back. I loved her." Rex's fingers wrapped around the red leotard.

"I know," Marcie shook. "I know you did,"

"But who'd she turn to when he marriage was falling apart? Not me. Colson. I didn't want to kill her. Not like the others."

"Why?" Marcie asked, crying. Why'd you kill the other girls?"

"Started as protection," Rex said, cornering Marcie up at the front of St. James. "Money, Marc. I owe a lot of people money. Susan Gellman, Noralynn Atkins. They knew RJ. RJ paid them to find a way to get his money. To trick me into paying up. Marissa... Marissa couldn't handle a little honest fun and we had a few drinks. I didn't rape her."

"You didn't," Marcie said. "You didn't."

"I couldn't let her squeal. And when Madison found out what happened..."

"You killed her too," Marcie said softly. "And Jessica?"

"I had already gone that far," he said "So why not go after the Commisioner's niece?"

"Why me?" Marcie said.

"Now you know," Rex said. Marcie couldn't move. "How can I let you go, Marc?"

"I won't tell anyone. I swear I won't."

Rex shook his head, catching her off guard, leotard going around her neck. Marcie struggled trying to fight him off.

"Marcie!" Al called, running into St., James. "Marcie!" Marcie had slumped, lifeless, Rex turning to face Michael. The police were filing in.

"Don't move, Balsom!" John said as the officers surrounded him. "You're under arrest."

Al ran over to Marcie, gathering her in his arms. "Marcie?" he said. She was motionless. "Sweetie... please. Please open your eyes."

"Al..." Marcie managed to say.

Al smiled. "That's right. That's right sweetie."

"You came for me..."

Al shook his head. "No," he said as she went limp in his arms. "No, Marcie, you're gonna be OK. Marcie? Marcie?"

"Let her go, sugar," Luna said gently as the countdown to midnight began. TEN.

"What? She saw me She saw me, Luna. You can't take her." NINE.

"It's her time, darlin'." EIGHT.

"Is that why I came back? To Give her peace before she died?" Luna was silent. "You know. You knew she was gonna die!" SEVEN.

"You couldn't know." Luna said. "It would have been different if you knew." SIX.

"Yeah, Marcie would be alive!" Al cried. "I would have been able to save her!" FIVE.

"It's destiny, darlin'." FOUR.

"No. I am done with destiny! I am so done with destiny. What was the point of it all! Take it back. Take it all back! I don't care what happens to me! I don't care if I have to die a thousand deaths and live out eternity in hell. I don't care who I have to sell my soul to! Don't take her. I love her Luna. Don't take her and my little girl. Please." THREE.

"The rules, Al." TWO

"Forget about the rules. You forgot about them for me. Forget about them for her. I don't care if I never see the light of day again. But don't take Marcie. I don't care what happens to me anymore. Don't take her, Luna. Don't take her. Take me. Take me now." ONE.

>>>>>>

Darkness. All that AL could hear was a mumbled voice and he was terrified to open his eyes. "Al?" he heard. "Al?" He eased his eyes open, the light bright and blinding. A figure stood over him. "Welcome back," the voice was calm and comforting.

"Where... am I?" Al said softly.

"You're in the hospital. You just got out of surgery. I'm doctor McBain."

"Michael?" Al's eyes came into focus.

"That's right," he said. "Michael McBain. How do you feel?"

"Marcie." Al managed to say. "Where's Marcie. Is she... is she OK?"

"She's outside." Michael said.

"I need to see her. Marcie..." Michael nodded, stepped out.

Marcie appeared in the doorway. "Al?" she choked softly. "Hey..." A tear rolled down Al's cheek. "Oh, don't cry. Don't cry."

He was really there. He was alive. He was in the hospital and he was alive. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Al said.

"I knew you'd be OK." Marcie said. "I knew you would." She sat on the edge of his bed, running her fingers gently through his hair. "You're gonna be just fine. And we're going to move in together and we're going to be so happy. So happy. You're well, your mom is well."

"My mom's OK?" Al said. "Good. Oh that's so good."

"What happened while you were under?" Marcie asked. "It's like you're life has changed."

Al smiled. "It did, sweetie. I got my life back. My life with you. Here." He pulled Marcie closer, kissing her. "Let's just say... I got a glimpse of what could have been if I didn't come back to you and I... God Marcie. I want everything to be perfect."

"Wow that must have been some dream." Marcie said.

Al took a deep breath. "Yeah... a dream..." he paused, taking her cheeks in his hands. "God I love you Marcie."

"I love you too," Marcie cried. "Wait until Jess sees you. And Jen. Everyone's here."

"Everyone," Al said. He kissed her again. "Forever Marc. We're gonna be together forever."

"I like the sound of that," Marcie smiled. She settled down beside Al, arm cast gently across him, cuddling in. Resting her head against his chest, Al lifted his hand and ran his fingers softly through her hair.

"This is only the beginning, sweetie." Al smiled. It was the truth and as Marcie drifted to sleep, Al's memories of his experiences as Michael McBain began to fade. It was a new start. Al kissed the top of Marcie's head smiling, shutting his eyes, speaking softly. "Only the beginning."

THE END


End file.
